


Seven Night Goals

by CaptainMVF



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, but mainly about the main characters in the game, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMVF/pseuds/CaptainMVF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rating will increase later for intense gore and physiological terror. OCs will make later appearances.]<br/>Mike Schmidt needs to pay for upcoming classes at college, and so he stumbles onto the Freddy Fazbear night watchman add in the newspaper. Soon he makes it past night one, night five, night seven, until he stays for an entire month. But for what purpose? For what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mike Schmidt

**Author's Note:**

> *In case anyone is wondering, yes, I have expanded onto AOYO and am starting to move some of my fics onto here.
> 
> Hey Guys! I've been meaning to post something FNAF-related for a while now with my own OCs staring in it. They're not making their appearance in this chapter but I hope it's fun to read anyway!
> 
> However, you get to meet one, but she doesn't do anything special but say a few lines.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Monday afternoons are glum, but not for Mike Schmidt.

Today he had read the paper earlier this morning about the job opening for a Night Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and had called in about it. They had gladly accepted him in for a tour before he would start his shift for tonight.

Mike walked into the large restaurant and looked around for a moment, feeling a sort of nostalgia from his childhood, before he walked up to the head counter for admissions. There was a tall woman in a blue uniform behind the desk, reading out of a hardcover book, as he leaned against the hard wood, "Excuse me, but I'm here for the night watch tonight, I'm supposed to meet with the manager for a tour before I get started."

She looked up at him with uninterested eyes before closing her book with a snap, making Mike wince a bit. "I'm not an employee here, the woman before me just asked me to watch her place while she went to go talk with the manager."

Mike leaned off the counter and put his hands up, "Well okay, sorry about that…"

"It's fine." she mumbled before heading back into her book.

The atmosphere between the two was quite uncomfortable, seeing that neither of the two could leave from their positions.

Let's take a moment to look at these two characters. On one hand, let's start with Mike Schmidt, the twenty four year old college graduate who was looking for another job to balance his apartment's rent. He was planning on continuing college to continue learning World History and one day become one of those people in History documentaries and maybe even explore the world one day.

Mike was a bit short for his age but otherwise looked pretty average for a guy in his early twenties, sandy hair and blue eyes all the way. Yet, Mike's choice in attire made him look much younger, or at least sixteen. He wore a very large brown trench coat that his grandfather had given to him a while back over some faded jeans and a shirt he had found at the bottom of his drawers.

Now, the woman on the other hand, had an outfit like one of the security guards that worked there. She wore a pale blue jacket with different patches on it, a navy blue skirt that went to her knees, and work heels…for whatever work she did.

The woman was twenty five years of age with tanned skin and very orange hair that seemed to be very poofy and went down to her midsection, the blue cap she wore helped her control most of it. Her skin was very heavily freckled.

"Val!" a man from down the kitchen and restroom hallway called out. "Val, I need you to get me the toolkit!"

The woman at the counter responded by slamming her book down, "I'm not here to work for you, Richard!"

"Val!" a man walked out from around the corner; upon closer realization Mike realized that it was the manager. "How many times have I told you? I need all the hands that I can get when there's not much for security here!"

"Whatever!" she packed her possessions, for what seemed to be her book, phone, and a few slips of paper, and stormed out of the restaurant. "I'm not one of your giant rubbish robots!"

The manager seemed to growl in her direction before turning to Mike with a much more pleasant face, "Sorry you had to see that, Sport, but some of my staff can seem a bit on-edge when they're surrounded by children."

Mike took a look at him; the larger man in front of him seemed to be at least a foot taller with amazing red hair that stood up straight with the help of pretty much a whole gallon of hair gel. The man's suit was black in contrast to the rest of the employee's lighter outfits.

"You're Mike right?" he held out his hand. "If I remember correctly from our conversation on the phone from earlier?"

"That's right!" Mike gladly shook his hand. "I'm here for the Night Watcher's job."

"Nice, nice, I'll show you around." The red head unhooked his hand before snaking his arm around Mike's shoulders.

They walked out into the main cafeteria, "Here at Freddy Fazbear's we bring love and joy to children by providing them with fun and entertaining characters. Your job is to make sure they don't go haywire at night and damage anything, since we can't keep them off because their servers might lock up."

The band was out playing as the children cheered and ate gooey pizza, "Just make sure they're not damaged between the six hours of your shift and everything will go smoothly."

"That sounds really easy," Mike turned to face him, "but what's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"You're giving me a job that sounds like all I have to do is sit on my butt and look at statues, shouldn't the pay be lower for something like that or are you messing with me?"

"What?" the manager chuckled. "You want me to lower your pay?"

"Oh no!" Mike waved his wands. "I didn't mean that, it's just that I can't help but be curious about this job."

"No sweat it kid, there may be a few kinks to this gig but it's pretty easy to understand. Here, I'll show you to your workspace." he then led the young recruit to the back and into the office where the two halls connected. There was an older man sitting at a garbage-filled desk was a fan on full-blast as he checked the cameras.

"How are you doing Mark?" the manager asked the other employee.

Mark looked up and gave a dazzling smile to the two other men, "Everything's fine here, Freddy's is peaceful today."

Mike couldn't help but feel at ease listening to Mark's voice, for it was as sweet and thick as molasses. So far, the whole of Freddy Fazbear's had been like a sweet job deal, if he could just play out this job until he had enough money to stable his bank account then everything could work like a dream.

"What do you think, Mike? Feel up for taking up the open position of the Night Watcher?" the manager asked.

"Yeah!" Mike was enthusiastic. "Can I now call you 'Boss?'"

"Sure thing, but you can also call me Mr. Fowles, or just plain Ricky."

The deal was sealed; Mike Schmidt now had a new job to help support himself until it wasn't needed anymore. This was going to be a piece of cake!

Or so he thought.

Michael sat at the desk which Mark had been previously stationed during the day and set his phone down near the charger. He was now in his new uniform, which consisted of a light blue jacket, red Freddy Fazbear shirt, and a security cap, tipping his blue cap to get a better view at the tablet at the tablet that was now at the desk.

Mike picked it up to inspect that it came to life with motion-sensor technology, meaning that it turned itself on and off whenever you picked it up or put it back down. He flipped through it a few times, getting the hang of viewing the pizzeria with little to no light from a camera's view.

The phone then rang, altering Mike that it was probably the welcome call that Mr. Fowles had written in the employee report that he had given him before leaving.

Mike looked over at the old red device, seeing that it was a type of landline phone for the security office. He pressed a button to hear it on speaker.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." It was a male's voice, probably a bit older than Mike.

" Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." This was the other security guard, the one before Mike?

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" he didn't sound so confident.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read." oh joy.

"Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred-" what? "-a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"WHAT." Mike yelled as his good mood started to decline. What was this guy on the other end trying to pull, because it sure wasn't funny?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." Mike wanted to barf; he was starting to dislike this guy.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." Okay, Mike was starting to find him funny again.

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night." warning bells were starting to go off in Mike's head again as he stood up in fear.

"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87." The Bite?! What 'bite'?

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Mike screamed in horror, this was not mentioned in the employee report at all.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person." what?

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." okay?

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area." NOT OKAY.

"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Mike gently put his hands over his face in horror, holding his head as if his eyes and teeth were about to fall out.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." OH REALLY? Is this how you're dealing with your job?

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The message clicked off, filling the building with ambient silence.

Mike sat back down at his desk and checked the cameras, seeing no movement he put the tablet down and tried to calm his breathing. Okay, so he may have picked an innocent-looking job from the newspaper and had decided to go for it. He thought that he could just sit around for six hours and relax but no, this job was so much more.

There was also a possibility that the guy on the recorded message could have been messing with him, like seriously why would the animatronic characters do that to him? It may be against the rules for an endoskeleton to him, for it may frighten the children just to see the bare metal thing, but to forcefully stuff them was just too much.

Mike leaned back in his chair and sighed, he was caught between what he was supposed to believe. He sat up straight in the swivel chair and looked through the cameras again, still no movement. The three animatronics were still set in their places.

This became a constant pattern, checking to see if the doors and lights worked, checking the cameras, and breathing. After an hour in, Mike had stopped checking the cameras and doors altogether, for it was a bit pointless to think that children's animatronics would be out to stuff him.

Another hour passed with Mike looking through messages on his phone and writing up papers to help refresh himself for next semester. He was about to start the next paragraph when a noise sounded from up the left hallway. Mike sat up a little straighter, it had sounded like heavy footsteps.

He brought up the tablet to see what was going on, switching to the hall. There was something tall…walking very slowly towards the end of the hallway. Oddly enough, as it approached, there was a soft sound of clanking metal getting louder and louder. The figure passed under the lighting of the camera, illuminating its face.

Mike gave a little scream at seeing the purple rabbit known as Bonnie glancing into the camera. It disappeared into the edge of the screen, alerting Mike that Bonnie was approaching the left door.

The noise then slowed to a stop, just right outside of the darkened doorway. Mike slowly reached for the door light and shakily pressed the white button.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was probably a thousand times worse. The lights illuminated Bonnie's giant face, great shadows disappearing into its suite. His giant frame seemed to be leaning into the door, very slowly.

Mike was paralyzed by fear, his eyes wide with terror and disbelief. Out of consciousness, he pushed himself back into the office chair as if he could escape the giant robot.

Bonnie had decided to raise his right arm and reach out towards the night guard, its soft paw grasping for the human's skull.

Mike reacted fast, seeing where this was going; he swept himself under the larger figure's arm and pushed them back behind the doorway. Bonnie, taken by surprise, stumbled and let out a dull moan from his voice box. The night watchman slammed his fist on the door button, a heavy set of iron doors closing down and separating him and the rabbit.

Continuing, Mike spun around and also punched the other door button on the right side, making sure that no one else could get in. He then collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of sweat, his heartbeat racing.

After a minute, Mike bolted back up and looked through the left window to see that Bonnie was now walking away. When Bonnie passed the window, Mike fearfully ducked for cover, earning him a glazed look from the animatronic character.

He gave out a sound like an elephant deflating, falling back to the floor in emotional agony. The phone guy had been right; these things were creeping around at night to get him. Did he believe that the animatronics were out for his blood? Maybe, judging by how Bonnie had made a move to grab Mike's head.

It took him around five minutes to get back up and check the time; it was nearly four in the morning, only two more hours to go. He checked how much power he had and was surprised to see that he only had around seventy percent, which was still quite a lot. If he were to keep his doors closed all night then he would come off safe, no doubt.

So that's what Mike did, he got back into his chair, flipped the tablet back up, and located Bonnie in the Parts and Services room. He sighed in relief when he saw Bonnie try to pick up certain animal heads and fit them on one of the bare endoskeletons in the room instead of coming after Mike with one of the fuzzy heads.

It was nearly five in the morning when Mike had decided to flip back to the stage and see…only one lone Freddy Fazbear.

He gulped thickly, his eyes wide with fright. Mike then begun to flip through the cameras, seeing a surprising Bonnie in the supply closet, and flipped over to the disabled camera in the kitchen. The clanging of pots and pans were picked up by the small microphone that was embedded into the cheap piece of security equipment, alerting Mike to the presence of one huge yellow chicken.

Thankfully, he kept his doors down, Bonnie making another appearance before returning to the stage, and Chica only coming into view onto one of the right hallway cameras before heading back towards the stage.

Six AM rolled around, the alarm clock in the office chiming with children's cheerful voices shouting "Yay!" Mike however, stayed for about ten more minutes, still unsatisfied that the animatronics could still be roaming around.

He sat in his office, sitting still, and listening to any other noises that could echo down the two halls that his office had been squeezed into.

Mike Schmidt walked out of the pizzeria at a quarter after six, his eyes wide in terror at what he had encountered over the night.

How foolish was he, charging into a place where other night watchers came out as 'missing' or emotionally broken. The guy on the phone had called him when his shift had started to welcome him and to warn him in the lightest way possible that he was going to die. Mike had instead kept those warnings to the back of his head and it was almost too late to take them to heart until he saw that Bonnie was about to reach in through the door at him.

He had made sure to unlock and relock the doors to the family pizzeria, making sure that he was safe from whatever was left inside.

Mike went back home and instantly sallied forth towards his bed, collapsing into it as his body fell into a deep slumber.

He dreamt that morning, where he was back in the restaurant. Mike wasn't the same though, for he was wearing a traditional hospital gown and a plastic tag of identification on his right wrist. He began walking towards nowhere, the halls stretching before him. His bare feet slapped against the surprisingly clean floors, the sound creating echoes along the gray-tinted wonderland.

Had he have a mental breakdown inside of Freddy's? Was he inside of some twisted mental asylum? More questions tickled the back of his mind from within the dream.

Soon, Mike began to realize that there was another pair of footsteps coming behind him. He hadn't noticed it at first until his footsteps began to sound out-of-synch with the sound that reverted off of the tiles.

The young adult increased his pace, knowing that something was terribly wrong. Sensing his worry, the unknown figure behind him also increased its pace.

Mike responded by breaking off into a sprint, to get away from whoever was targeting him. The walls began to morph as he ran, twisting themselves into contorted shapes that spiraled into an infinite figure. Black and white tiles became black and red, imitating oozing blood. The black and white squares on the walls changed into circular heads with tears running out of their uneven eyes.

Mike's vision became hazy with dark maroon clouds dying the endless landscape in front of him a deep haze of red. The altogether, he stopped and turned around to face the figure. He wish he hadn't.

It was a tall and dark shadowed thing with a human's frame, glowing white eyes, and visible teeth. The thing leaned over him, staring him down, and roared into Mike's face.

"I-T-S-M-E"


	2. Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome back everyone and thanks for the reviews! I actually got one review regarding the two OCs that will appear in this story and so I'll say a few things. NO. These OCs will not take over the story, both of them are very important to the plot and without them this would just be a novelization of five Night's at Freddy's with empty parts that feel like something belongs there.
> 
> Anyway, this is Foxy's chapter so I hope I did okay writing this. Heh.

Now Mike went through his normal day as usual, getting up at one in the morning for lunch, going to work at a grocery store until five, and then going back home to eat whatever dinner he could eat before his night shift at Freddy's. It was a new schedule that he was trying out, now that he had a night job. Too bad that he didn't have much for an appetite that day after his nightmare.

Mike tried to forget what he saw chasing him in the dream, but the darkened face would always come back to haunt him whenever he was trying to do something normal. Whenever he took a bite out of his food, the dark face with its white eyes and teeth loomed into his view. As he staked boxes in the frozen section of the grocery store, its tall figure would slide across his eyes. Driving to and from work, he nearly crashed his car when he thought the dark thing was in his rearview mirror.

Whether he liked it or not, Mike had to return back to Freddy Fazbear's. One, he needed the money, and two; he had to find out what had triggered him to be haunted by the ghastly figure.

Had Mike thought about telling someone about how odd the animatronics acted at night? Yes, definitely yes. Yet, the young night watcher had decided that no one would believe him. If you really thought about it like Mike had last night, animatronics trying to stuff you into a suite? Hilarious.

The police would put him in jail, his family and friends would laugh at him, even the newspapers would try and squeeze him into the gossip column or something. Even, it stated in the employee report, Mike was not supposed to talk about what happens afterhours, only to his manager.

He really needed to bust in on Mr. Fowles during the working hours about this, but try as he might; Mike was just too tired to deal with it. Oh well, the morning employees and Mr. Fowles were due to arrive around seven in the morning, so Mike would just wait it out tonight and confront him about it.

Coming in a bit early was a bit weird, seeing that Mike wanted to spend as less time away from the wretched place, but he had a job to do. Mike decided to stand in front of the main three animatronics, with his hands on his hips. He glared at them, still unsure why they wouldn't just lunge out at him right now.

Mike continued to look at them with disdain until he realized that there were only about five minutes until his shift began. He turned tail and marched towards his small office.

Michael set his phone down next to the landline just as the large red phone rang. It seemed a bit odd that it would ring almost right before his shift started.

Seeing no harm, he put the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

A familiar voice reached his ears, "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

Here we go again, Mr. Sarcastic was back on the line, "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

Wait a minute- WHAT?! "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

Mike flipped up the tablet to see that Bonnie was already offstage, much to his horror. He flipped through the cameras to see that he had retreated back to Parts and Services.

The guy on the phone continued "Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

If this was some sort of joke then it wasn't funny, Mike switched back to the stage area to see that Chica and Freddy were still in their places.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

Well that made a lot more sense now, since Mike had a bit late to react to that statement last night.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Right." Mike stretched his statement as went to check back on Bonnie on the tablet.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."

Pirate's Cove? He had only seen it through the cameras last night, but he had just dismissed it as some sort of weird attraction for special events. Now another character in that place? That was just…no what was he thinking, the place had clearly said over and over again that there were only three animatronics.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

The phone clicked once and was silent as the not-so dead of night.

Mike had put the tablet down to conserve energy while he had listened to the message; he brought it back up again to see that Bonnie was on the move, making his way back through the cafeteria. The night watchman flipped back towards the stage as soon as Bonnie looked up to see the swiveling object watching him. Stage still had Chica and Freddy, the two still looking forward with dead eyes.

Mike decided to check back at Bonnie, the purple rabbit was now at the end of the hallway so Mike decided to put the tablet back down and slam the left door button. A minute later Bonnie arrived, almost not looking too pleased at the fact Mike had seen him ahead of time.

Seeing that it was still the beginning of the night, the animatronic began to trudge back towards the cafeteria to try and plot another way to get into the office. Leaving Mike alone, the young adult decided to reopen the door to help conserve power. Now knowing that the animatronics progressed nightly, Mike was sure that they would come back plenty of more times before his shift was over.

He waited a minute before checking out the stage again, still no activity. Mike flipped around again and saw that Bonnie was stationed near some tables in the cafeteria that were close to the camera. It seemed like Bonnie was going to take his time tonight with getting to Mike, so the security guard put the tablet back down and stretched.

An hour passed with Mike listening to the noises on either sides of the halls and making sure to check the cameras regularly. Bonnie had yet to come back, but Chica had begun to move off the stage and into the cafeteria. At one point, Mike did check Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains still shut and no activity whatsoever coming from there.

He had a nagging suspicion that the guy on the phone had wanted to say more about watching the area but was unable to do so. For a long time, Mike had remembered on all the cheesy commercials and ads for this place, there were three star characters. Freddy Fazbear, leader of the band and restaurant, Bonnie the Bunny, lead guitarist and fuzzy pal, and Chica the Chick, leading icon for children to stuff themselves with the junk food served there and girl member to even out the band. For another animatronic to be here would be something that the place would have said about a billion times or more sponsored then their three stars.

The guy on the phone was a bit pushier with the fact to check on the cove tonight then last night. If there was an animatronic then that meant it would become increasingly active as well?

Mike shook his head as he flipped the tablet to check back on the animatronics, Bonnie was in Parts and Services now, Chica was now entering the kitchen…and Pirate Cove had its curtains drawn back just a smidge.

He froze when he saw the gnarled face peek out from behind the dusty curtains; the large thing was looking straight into the cameras.

Mike slammed the tablet back down, his face washed out in disbelief. The Phone Guy was right, there had been something there, and Mike had been foolish again to disregard his warnings.

For a moment, he chuckled, 'Phone Guy' sounded like a good nickname for the guard who had worked the week before him.

Mike picked up the tablet again to check his surroundings, the only problem that could be seen was Chica steadily walking down the right hallway (close the right door) and a still peeking animatronic out in Pirate's Cove.

Two hours passed each equally not fun with the fact that Mike had to stop Bonnie twice and Chica once more in coming to his door. After three o'clock, Mike had stopped checking on Pirate's Cove, seeing that the animatronic wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Truthfully, Mike had decided that the lone robot couldn't really go anywhere with its presumed-to-be tattered state. If that decommissioned animatronic wanted to move, then it can, but Mike would be able to hear it as soon as it clattered off of the small stage that it inhabited.

It was then half after four in the morning when Mike heard a strange sound at the end of the left hall. Just to make sure, he checked the door light and cameras for Bonnie but didn't find the purple rabbit anywhere in sight.

There was another metal clatter on the tiled floor, now that Mike was at abrupt attention, it sounded like it was coming from the cafeteria. When he switched to that camera feed, only a twisted smile from Chica met his gaze. He switched to the Parts and Services feed and saw Bonnie looking at the bare endoskeleton with curiosity.

Mike was now starting to panic, flipping through the camera feed madly. He went back to the stage and saw that Freddy had turned himself to face the camera, shadows covering his furry face.

If Bonnie was in the back, Chica in the central area, and Freddy still in his place, then that meant-

Oh no.

Mike sharply went back to the camera feed at Pirate's Cove and saw a dark figure disappear into the shadows. The curtains were drawn back enough for a very large figure to fit through and the out of order sign currently had a different message on it.

"ITS ME" was coated onto the sign in thick bold lettering.

Mike rushed to check the other cameras, but before he could do so he heard thick metal feet running down the left hall. He lunged for the door button in fright but didn't make it in time as a large solid object crashed into him and screeched.

Mike fell to the floor of the office in shock, stunned at what had just happened. He looked up and saw the animatronic from Pirate's Cove loom over him. Its fur suit, or what was left of it, was mainly red but from half of the waist and under showed it to be a deep khaki color like pants. Everything under the knees was beyond repair to the suit, exposing its metal endoskeleton beneath. There was a black eye patch that was flipped up over its right eye and a pirate's hook that was where it's right paw was supposed to be.

It had the appearance of a large fox, with its long dislocated muzzle and pointed ears and fur. The animatronic's gold eyes leered down at Mike as he tried to crawl back onto his feet.

It took a step towards him, its head shaking as it prepared to say something. Mike slipped on the office chair that had fallen when he had bolted towards the door button; he landed back on his back.

"Yerr…" it finally spoke, its muzzle not moving as the endoskeleton's jaw worked with the voice box. "Looks like I'm going to be the one to tear ye open first!"

Mike scrambled out of the office as fast as his limbs could carry him into the hallway. Thankfully Chica wasn't anywhere near him so he had a little less of a hassle getting back up. He ran into the nearest room that he could find, the Men's Restrooms.

The rouge animatronic, however, was hot on his trail. Stopping in the right doorframe and waving its hook, "Argh! Ye can run, but ye can' hide from ol' Foxy!"

Mike swerved and ran into one of the middle stalls before stepping on top of the toilet seat to try and hide himself. He shivered as he realized how cold the pizzeria actually got at night.

The red fox animatronic barged in, it's hook scrapping along the walls, gave a sniffing noise from its voice box and slowly walked towards the line of stalls. It crouched low to the ground, "Now where did ya' go?"

The animatronic continued its approach towards the first stall, humming a low tune. It opened the stall door in an instant, its hook lashing out towards the area above the toilet. Seeing no one there, its hook catching air, it slowly closed the stall door and continued to the next one at an equally slow pace.

Mike was currently shaking in the fifth stall, flinching every time a door was opened and the fox would lunge. Soon it was his turn, the animatronic slowly creeping up in the stall door he was hiding in. Its gold eyes flashed through the area between the door and the pole where the stall connected with the one on its right.

Mike had to act fast or else he would end up as the pepperoni on the day's pizza. Quivering, the idea came to him, and he got into action.

Now the animatronic, sensing movement, lunged out and into the fifth stall, slicing his hook into the air much more than he had with his previous attempts. It then stomped when it realized that there was no scream of terror, no squirting blood, no organs falling onto the floor, oh no. Its hook caught the air where Mike had been squirming at seconds ago.

Something moved from within the animatronic's peripheral vision, causing them to look to their left and see Mike hurrying out from under the first stalls door and running out of the washroom. The animatronic roared, realizing that it had been fooled, and ran back towards the hallway. It slammed into the white tiled wall since it didn't have the softer padding on its metal feet like the other animatronics and brought itself back up hurriedly.

By the time it was out of the Men's restroom, Mike was already slamming the doors shut. The animatronic still ran up to the right door and knocked a few times, draining Mike's power, before walking slowly back towards its hiding place in Pirate's Cove.

Mike looked through the cameras and saw the fox animatronic climb back onstage and slowly ease the curtains shut, making sure to leave a tiny sliver for its eyes to peek through. He looked at the stage for a few more moments before setting the tablet down, releasing a long sigh.

Hopefully, Mike felt that it would be the last rush of excitement he would ever get with that animatronic. He had truly felt like a tiny mouse running away from its predator. This animatronic seemed smart, and lethal, seeing that it had a working hook and the only one which had talked to Mike so far.

Something caught his mind; didn't the animatronic tell him that its name was Foxy?

Mike picked up his phone and opened it up to check the internet, typing in the words 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Foxy'. Surprisingly, a bunch of search results appeared ready to be read by curious viewers.

The night watchman pressed on the first result, a wiki page for the listed animatronic. It was mainly about whom the character was and how it had been decommissioned.

Mike read about 'Foxy the Pirate' aloud, "Had a separate show and very popular among small children blah blah blah…used to wear a larger outfit before put off the stage yada yada yada…the main purpose of it's out of order is that-"

He stopped for a moment, adjusting himself, "-he was put out of order due to the horrific events known as 'The Bite of '87'? What?"

That was the second time such an event had been mentioned here, startling him. Mike went back a page and retyped 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Bite of '87' and was met with a wider arrangement of results.

He looked for a few articles with wide eyes before coming to a conclusion; apparently some kid was accidently bitten by the pirate fox and had their frontal lobe torn to shreds. Thankfully, the kid had lived, but they now faced learning and personality dysfunctions in their daily life. Foxy was put out of order and left to rot on his stage, a painful reminder to the pizzeria and the crying children of what had happened on that fateful day.

Mike put his phone down and rubbed at his temples, completely exhausted about the news with Foxy. He just wanted to get out of here tonight without seeing that bastard's face for a long time. Regretfully, he had learned his lesson and so he had to check the cameras regularly just to make sure the rogue animatronic wouldn't come after him.

He flipped the tablet back up to see that the cove was all calm, much to his relief. Then he checked for the other three just to be safe, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet while Chica was in the corner next to the office. Freddy, however, had moved back to facing the fallen curtains in front of him, granting that everything was peaceful around the stage area. Mike just needed to check those cameras and make sure the doors were safe, and then he'd be out of here.

Something black clouded his vision for a moment, making him nearly fall face-flat onto the desk. Oh no, not now, not another dizzy spell from his nightmare last night.

Thankfully, the clock rolled onto six am, signaling that his shift was over. Mike waited until the rest of the animatronics were back in their places before he snuck out of the hell-forsaken place.

That morning, after some cereal when he got back to the apartment, he didn't have any other nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I guess that I did okay, but I'm also trying to get the plot to drag out slowly. Seeing that I want this to be my longest fic ever (for a while), I want around thirty to thirty five chapters, which is good enough for the plot and characters to develop overtime. Yeah, there will be character death, but this character is very important in the story and helps with their development.
> 
> The first animatronic OC appears next chapter, so yeah, she's pretty terrifying. The last OC appears about two-thirds into the story and is introduced as a new animatronic for...certain reasons.
> 
> Good night!


	3. Millie Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a lack of updates, it was Midterms week and I had to study for some tests and make cookies and gifts for our unofficial class party in Art.
> 
> Anyway, since this chapter was so long, I had to split it in half. So this is the chapter is the first part of Night 3 and the horrors of meeting a deranged cat animatronic. Yep, the first OC to make an appearance.

Now it was three hours before his shift on the third night and Mike was running through the grocery store for supplies. He still questioned the fact why he was coming back to Dark-Gigantic-Robot-Animal-Hell, but hey he really needed the money. Mike was actually thinking about quitting after this night, seeing that the animatronics progressed in difficulty after each night. Judging by his and the animatronics statures, he wasn't going to live by the end of the week.

He had first thought that this was a high-paying job to just baby-sit the large fun-filled machines, but no it was a very low-paying job where he risked life and limb each night by murderous scoundrels. Mike had already been paid forty eight dollars for twelve hours of his soul, for which enough to already pay for was half of his month's rent.

The night watcher had just put a few packets of coffee into his small shopping basket when a familiar figure passed by his aisle. He stopped and turned his head before following the familiar person.

Mike turned upon the next aisle and saw that it was that woman who was at the front desk for a short period of time before his first night. She was wearing the same outfit but this time with regular sneakers and without the cap. Her name was 'Val', right?

She put a box of sugar and a large batch of flour into her shopping basket before walking down the aisle, Mike decided to walk after her.

"Hey," he said. "Is 'Val' short for Valerie or something?"

The woman was a bit jostled by Mike's sudden appearance but she kept on walking forward, "No, and I don't enjoy it when people try to sneak up behind me."

"Well, actually, I wasn't sneaking-"

She walked faster and dove into another aisle, Mike ran to keep up, "Wow, you're really fast! Do you work out of something?"

"Are you flirting with me?" she shot at him before examining the different kinds of milk in the windowed refrigerators.

"Oh no! No! I just want to talk, is all!" he looked into her basket and saw that she was getting essential ingredients for bakery goods. "Are you going to bake a cake or something?"

"Am I going to need to pound you?" she narrowed her eyes at him before getting a gallon of two percent milk.

Mike stayed still for a moment as she walked off towards the cash registers for check-out; he began to follow her in line.

"I actually think I know where you work?" Mike began as she unloaded her groceries from the basket. "You're a police officer aren't you?"

Instantly, the atmosphere around them changed as the people around them tensed-up. The cashier's face tightened up, a mother at the next aisle brought her child closer to her, and one of the shoppers in front of them quickly left the aisle before making their way towards the sliding doors.

She looked back at Mike, "I'm a trainee at the academy; I'll be graduating this year."

"Really?" the night watcher couldn't help but have some sort of interest. "What kind of cop are you going to be?"

"I'll be a working in a neighborhood," she responded as she put the last of her items on the belt. "I'm going to try and make the neighborhood safe for families and all."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watching over the neighborhood, of course, making sure that its safe." she had turned to face him now. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you are one of those people, you know someone who wants to be a police officer just for their position." Mike had regretted saying that after the words had left his mouth. 'Val' instantly looked very disgruntled by his comment as she bit her lower lip.

"Well excuse me but I'm not one of those freaks who think being a police officer is a job where you get to do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to change the view by making the right choices and protecting what is right."

She turned back around to pay for her groceries, "Just because I'm going to be an officer doesn't mean I'm going to be evil. Not all cops are out there to bring pain and suffering."

The cashier stiffly handed her the paper bags, "Try and have a nice day."

"Thanks," she mocked his attitude and took her groceries before making her way out.

Mike set his basket down on the belt before shouting after her, "Well sor-ry Valence! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"My name's not Valence either!" she shrieked over her shoulder. "It's Valentina!"

Valentina, huh, Mike thought. It was such a neat name to give to a future officer.

On his way back to his car, he checked his pockets for the keys and remembered that he had accidentally left his cell phone back in his office at Freddy's. He silently cursed and kicked the wheel of his car before reeling back in pain because he had kicked the metal rim of the tire and not the rubber.

There was a frustrated drive back to the pizza parlor and a grumpy walk into the not-so sanitized building before he was forced to change his attitude at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he started, "I work here and I need to check into the security office for something."

The woman behind the counter checked him over before nodding, "Sure, just be in and out quick, okay?"

"Thanks," he rushed ahead and into the cafeteria.

Yet, he wasn't planning to be stopped by a tall furry mass that had managed to step in front of him.

"Hiiiii there sir!" it was a giant cat animatronic with red fur and black stripes. "Wh-wh-where are you going?"

Mike did a double-take, he had never heard of another animal animatronic working here before. This one was in clear need of repairs, seeing that it's voice box was heavily malfunctioning, and it's fur suit was coated in mysterious grime. Even the endoskeleton had some kind of rusted material around the edges.

It smiled at him some more, "Do you-ou neeeeeeed help?"

"No thanks!" Mike waved his hands. "I work here; I gotta get something in the back!"

The cat stepped away from him, "Well, okay-ay-ay then!"

Mike hated to say it, but he didn't trust that thing with its overly happy attitude. As he made his way past her, a staff member went up to it and tried to wipe up some of the liquid that had gathered around its eyes.

He spotted his phone on top of some files and nabbed it since Mark was probably on break or was somewhere else. Mike hurried back and out of the hallway, trying to make his away around a crowd of children and a few worried mothers.

The night watchman was soon stopped again by the cat animatronic as it quickly picked him up by the collar on his windbreaker, "Try-y not to run Sweetie! Here-erre at Freddy Fazbbbeeeaaar'ss we tend to make-ake sure that safety-ty comes firssssst!"

Mike swore that out of all of the animatronics he had to deal with, this one had to earn an extra slice of cake to its platter. If it wouldn't let go of him, or quit talking to him in that ridiculous stutter, then he wouldn't mind getting his pay cut for punching this cat in the face.

Thankfully, one of the daytime guards ran over to the two and unhooked Mike from her grip. The cat animatronic cocked its head in displeasure as its new play toy was taken away from her, but the day time guard quickly explained something to her that Mike didn't even bother to listen to. Soon the cat was turning the other direction to keep little children from peering into Pirate's Cove and the other guard was elsewhere.

Mike was about to go towards the entrance when he noticed a few pieces of crumbly material fall out of the red animatronic's suite. Automatically, Mike stooped down to inspect what it could be, but it was nothing more than what seemed to be a few pieces from inside of the suit that must have dislodged them.

He shortly left and prepared himself for the night.

Mike's trouble had only gotten worse, for he thought that there could only be four animatronics to worry about. No matter how many times he could go over Foxy's seemingly simple plan of action could prepare him for what could happen tonight.

He started off the night by getting in thirty minutes earlier than usual before he made his way to the office to set his materials down. Mike had prepared for the worst by getting all the best energy drinks for quick reflexes and good eyesight for the darkness of the night, spending nearly a quarter of his bank account on such things.

The night guard decided to do something really fast and stupid before his shift begun though. He went back out and into the cafeteria to inspect the tables before him, choosing a proper new arrangement from within his mind. Mike then pushed and shoved three of the closest tables on each side in front of the hallways in defense patterns he had learned in his History class back at the university.

The tables for the left hallway were arranged to stand up against charging forces, the kind of defense needed for a certain fox animatronic. Then the tables for the right hallway were put up for defensive measures against a slower-moving enemy such as Chica.

Mike ran back to his office, a smug grin on his face and a fast heartbeat accompanying him. This night would sure be the one where he would show these decaying robots who were the real boss at night.

He sat down on his swivel chair and organized his devices for the night. Soon the power went out and the backup generator was in session, alerting him that it was now midnight. His shift had begun.

The phone rang, making Mike turn his head with a calm look on his face. He let the call go onto speaker.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Sure, you didn't," Mike chuckled sarcastically, making the r drag out.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

Mike chuckled again, opening the cap to one of his energy drinks.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."

The night guard laughed for real this time, bringing up the drink to his lips to chug it down before bringing up the tablet to look through the cameras.

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."

"Pfft, what an idiot." Mike commented towards Phone Guy, and the Bonnie that he saw in the cafeteria. Bonnie had currently stopped in front of the table formation Mike had made and was staring at it with odd curiosity.

"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

Chica was now standing in front of the weird formation, but acting much twitchier than Bonnie as she decided to try and grasp for one of the tables. Mike had to keep his hand near the right door button just in case.

"Also, there uh might be someone else you should probably look out for, they're not really active all week but uhh they do only are let out for Wednesdays and the staff doesn't really lock them into place for the night."

The young adult held his hand above the door light and sweated, "Another animatronic?"

"Yeah…they can get pretty umm intense afterhours, maybe a bit more than the others. Fortunately this is the only night that you have to worry about them so yay!"

Yay? The sound that Phone Guy had said didn't seem so genuine.

Hurriedly, Mike checked the cameras again and saw that Chica and Bonnie had moved elsewhere, Foxy was beginning to peek out from behind his curtains, and Freddy was keeping still. He then checked into Parts and Services and found what must have been what Phone Guy must have mentioned; it was that crazy cat animatronic from earlier, glancing at the camera boringly from within the darkness. Its eyes were dull, the lights inside of them arching like it was a higher being (Mike had to remind himself that it was) than him.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

With a click, the message ended and Mike was left to defend himself against five animatronics. There was a long period of silence where Mike sat and listened into the halls for anything trying to move his tables. After about ten minutes, Mike shakily brought the tablet back up and saw that the cat animatronic was slowly walking out of the Parts and Services door like a ghost.

He flipped through the cameras and saw Bonnie back in front of the tables but this time trying to move them with only little success since this formation was heavier than the one Chica was trying to tackle. Foxy was starting to wedge his way out of the curtains, preparing to jump off the stage. Then there was Freddy, looking at Mike through the camera with an unimpressed stare, probably from the way he had blocked the animatronics from getting into the office.

This night was actually starting to get interesting, in a good way. Mike was some-what safe behind the table formations that he had put up but those could easily be taken down after some puzzle-solving. Mike was just hoping that the animatronics would be slowed-down by the distractions long enough into the night for him not to go insane. This of course had to be monitored through the cameras, just to make sure that nothing too bad happened while all the animatronics were trapped inside of the main room.

He looked back at the backstage, seeing Freddy begin to disappear out of the camera's view. Mike's heart skipped a beat, seeing that now all of the animatronics were active and in the same room now.

The night watchman looked back into the cafeteria and saw that Chica was beginning to shove the table formation aside in frustration. Bonnie was following suite by edging around the stronger formation and down the hall, the sound of multiple tables dragging reaching Mike's ears.

Sprinting, the purple rabbit was glad to finally take into its territory, heading straight towards Mike's office. Thankfully, the guard had seen this coming and thrusted the door down just as soon as the animatronic had shown its ugly mug at his doorstep. Bonnie halted to a stop and crooked his head both ways in surprise before looking in through the grimy window at Mike. Mike shivered and flipped Bonnie the bird, he wasn't going to take any shit from this animatronic tonight.

Seeing Mike flip him off, Bonnie stomped off somewhere in the pizzeria. Mike safely put the tablet back up and saw that Foxy was still in place but Chica had finally succeeded in taking apart the table structure. The chicken animatronic then walked towards the kitchen, where she could do whatever she did in there.

Mike sighed and pressed the left door button, seeing that Foxy and Bonnie weren't going to bother him for a while. He flipped the tablet back up and saw two pinprick eyes in the darkness looking at the camera in the dining hall. Mike jumped in fright as he realized that the size and tilt of the eyes could only belong to Freddy, looks like the main character was on the move.

There was something tickling at the back of Mike's mind, something important.

A loud purring noise echoed throughout the building, causing all other noise to stop (minus the fan in the office). Mike slowly picked the tablet back up and went to Pirate's Cove, there he saw Foxy push back the curtains and leap off of the stage with incredible stealth.

A dark shadow loomed over the Cove, causing Foxy to pause and stare at what was coming towards him at a very slow pace. He carefully climbed back onto the stage and shut the curtains hastily as if trying to hide from something.

Curious, Mike watched as the dark shadow loomed over the cove and slowly disappear as the figure walked away from it. Seeing it disappear, Mike checked the left hallway and the supply closet, what startled him was seeing Bonnie crouching down in the small closet. It looked like Bonnie was shivering with his giant paws over his head in fright.

Mike pondered on how Bonnie had quietly snuck into the closet across from his hall in so little time; maybe these animatronics were much deadlier than Mike gave them credit for.

He switched back to the left hallway and saw it, the cat animatronic stood in front of the table formation of the left hallway. It glared at it, its eyes glowing red, casting murderous shadows onto the other side of the formation.

With one swift motion, it hurled one of the tables off of another, making it crash into a wall next to Pirate's Cove. It then used both of its arms to throw off another table in the other direction and crash into the smaller fort. The red animatronic then began to yowl like a demon about to go on a rampage, its ghostly howl echoing throughout the pizzeria.

Seeing a reason to panic now, Mike slammed his left hand against the left door button. He went back to the tablet and saw that the cat animatronic had now made an opening for itself, more than large enough, and began to charge down the hallway.

Mike heard the large hurried footsteps and put his tablet over his head nervously; he then reached out for the other door and pushed down upon its button just to make sure no one was going to come for him on that side while he was distracted. Nearly five seconds later there was a flash of dark red in the left window and something began banging on the door with large fists.

It did scare Mike, but the pattern was so similar to Foxy's that it didn't faze him that much. The cat animatronic might have been draining his power a lot more than Foxy did by banging on the door, but at least Mike was fine for now.

SCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH

The sound of the door being slowing scratched upon made Mike grind his teeth pain. His provided tablet fell out of his grasp and towards the tiled floor in a clatter, making Mike slowly wish he hadn't have dropped it. He, however, couldn't help it seeing that he had to grasp his ears in agony as the sound of metal on metal was starting to make him go deaf.

The sound stopped for a moment, making Mike uncover his ears and slowly uncurl himself from the ball that he had unconsciously formed himself into. No use, the sound began again, but much sharper. Mike groaned in annoyance and fear, knowing that the cat animatronic was trying to dig a way inside.

The power continued to drain away, dropping from the eighties and into the seventies, into the sixties. Mike had no control and was now at the mercy of a new enemy from within the pizzeria.

It continued for a few more minutes until the sound stopped altogether. Mike unclutched his ears, the sound still ringing inside of his head, and looked up. All was calm, the only sound from within his small office was the plug-in fan that belonged to Mark and the sound of the early morning vents outside of his office.

He stood up unsteadily and picked the tablet back up; it wasn't too badly damaged, just a small scratch near the edge and everything seemed to be working still. Mike flipped the tablet up to see that there was no signal, much to agitation, and put the square monitor back down on the desk.

The guard was left to wonder what had happened. Sure there was another animatronic that scared away the other roaming ones, but what made this one so special? It had looked calm yet very creepy when glanced at through the cameras, but its attitude seemed to dive completely into a fierce predator greater than Foxy's once it was out of Mike.

Seeing that the scary animatronic still hadn't have made a sound to alert Mike of its leaving, the night watchman calmly walked over to the left window and peered outside into the darkness. Surprisingly, it was calm. Once Mike's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the details of the wall across from the hall and all of the cute pictures the children had drawn during the day time. This also meant that he could see all the trash left behind from the customers and employees alike, or just garbage that the poorly-paid janitor had forgotten to clean up.

Mike breathed out a sigh of relief; it looked as if everything was going to be alr-

BOOOOM

A large red feline figure banged itself against the thick glass of the window with a terrible scream escaping its oversized mouth. Mike in turn also screamed but today he would deny that it would be a very girly scream and instead a quite manly one. He tumbled to the floor as soon as he felt his legs turn into plasma.

The cat animatronic looked down at him through with window with the angriest set of eyes Mike had never dared to imagine with. Its fangs gleamed in the office's light almost too much like Foxy's, but had brighter paint on them. The animatronic rubbed its paws against the window as if it were trying to get in.

Mike sat up from the floor, his eyes never leaving the feline's as he tried to look unfazed. It didn't work as the cat then began making distorted mewling sounds. He then became aware that the animatronic's sounds were starting to faze between meowing, yowling, screaming, and hissing until it began to talk.

"Get o-out of-of my-y office-ice, you dirty stinking rat-at!" it hissed behind the thick glass.

He was taken aback, "Your office?"

It hissed at him again, "GET OUT!"

Mike began to stand back u, seeing that his legs were beginning to work again, and grabbed the top of the office chair to bring it towards him. He sat back down, continuing to stare at the cat.

"So what's your name?" Mike tried to grab some more answers out of it.

"Millie!" it screeched. "Millie Ma-" its voice box erupted, sparks spewing out of its mouth and neck.

So Mike had been right earlier, it was a female animatronic.

"I'm not an endoskeleton." Mike swiveled back towards the desk to take another drink from his bag. He popped it open and chugged it down.

"Endo-do-do…" she calmly repeated, head crooking a bit towards the side. "I'm not an endo-do-do…"

Mike looked up at her and saw that there was some strange dark liquid trailing out around her eyes and mouth, even escaping her neck. He squinted to see that the mysterious liquid looked quite red in the cheap office lighting.

Seeing that he was staring at her, Millie looked back at Mike, "Why-y are you-ou here?"

"I work here."

"No." she said rather fiercely. "I-I work-k-k here!"

"Well, I can see that." Mike took out a packet of instant coffee and a bottle of hot water.

"You're in my-y office-ce, get-t out-t-t-t!" she banged on the glass, startling Mike.

Mike wasn't really calm at the moment, seeing that there were four animatronics wandering about and another one here trying to gut him because she thought that this office was hers. He tried to pick up the tablet again but was only met with no signal. The guard cursed, seeing that his power levels were dropping lower and lower now that he had both doors down.

Millie continued to stare at him with such an enraged face that Mike decided that he would take his chances and run when the power went out. She hissed whenever Mike tried to use one of the devices in the office, as if she were trying to protect her own territory.

A few more minutes passed and Mike was stuck still. He had the keys to all the doors in the pizzeria and yet he had locked himself in the office to prevent anyone and everything from coming in. Great, just great.

Something made him feel woozy, like all of the energy drinks and coffees he had drunk earlier were starting to come crashing down on him. His vision began to fade from black to white as he fell over his desk.

"No," he moaned, "not now…"

He blacked out.

Mike dreamt again, but this time he was himself and more transparent as he star at a sea of children at a birthday party from within the pizzeria. It looked like it was the early eighties, judging by the fashions the adults were wearing and the crazy uniforms the employees had been fitted into.

Mike was pulled along towards the birthday boy's table, just right when he blew out his seven candles and made a wish. Everyone around him clapped and cheered as he smiled, the parents began to divide up the cake equally and gave the first slice to the birthday boy.

Mike was a bit puzzled, seeing such a happy event, wasn't this dream supposed to repeat the cycle of terror like his previous dream or something? He shrugged off the thought and tried pinching himself so that way he could try and wake back up. It didn't work; he didn't even feel the pinch.

Mike swore, maybe he'd have to stop clipping his nails for a while now if he was to have more bad dreams.

The dream dragged on to where the kids had dispersed and were now roaming the pizzeria. Now that Mike looked at it, everything seemed to be in better order and had a working Foxy the Pirate at a fully functional Pirate's Cove. Employees wore bright purple uniforms and the main three animatronics were roaming about with ease.

Mike was then tugged towards the direction where there was a smaller version of Freddy giving out cake to a small group of children. Now this version of Freddy was one where Mike had never heard or seen of, it had a golden color palette and wore a royal blue hat. The children looked up at it in awe as their hands flew up to try and grab the sweet icing.

It raised the platter above the crowd of children, "Now now, I don't have any plates with me, so who wants to help me get some in the back?"

"I do! I do!" the children repeated.

The golden version of Freddy giggled before allowing the small crowd to follow him. Mike arched his eyes as he was dragged along, the small animatronic's voice seemed almost too human-like.

They reached the Parts and Services room, where no adults could be seen. The animatronic pushed open the door and allowed the five children inside before going in after them. Mike was also about to follow before the door slammed shut in his transparent face, clicking to alert that it was locked from the inside.

What Mike heard was something that he would have never wished to hear. There was a fumbling noise and a huge splat as something fell to the ground, resulting in the children inside to gasp in surprise.

"It's me." said the animatronic inside; it's voice sounding quite sinister.

Something was unsheathed as the children screamed in terror, a great skirmish happening as the sound of flesh ripping on metal and liquid pooling out came from behind the door.

"No…" Mike took a step back as the cries for help were quickly silenced. "No…"

He quickly turned around and ran back towards the main room, "HEY! There are children getting slaughtered back here!"

The night watcher was met with no response, seeing that this was just a vision from the past that couldn't be altered. He gasped for breathe as he tried to run back to Parts and Services but was met with the face of the shadowed figure from his previous nightmare.

Mike was paralyzed as his surrounding sank into darkness, only leaving him and the thing in front of him. It opened his mouth and whispered, "Y-O-U-C-A-N-T"

Mike tried to scream, but then the thing ate him.

He was in a different setting this time, still dreaming, but this time he was looking through the left hallway's window at one of the previous night guards. It was a female employee with dark skin and a small red afro, reading a magazine on Feminism. Her eyes looked sunken and tired, like she was ready to fall asleep with any given moment.

She checked the cameras and sighed, seeing almost no activity. Mike pondered if she was on her first or second night, seeing how tired she was.

Soft footsteps came down the hall as Mike turned to see Bonnie walking down the hallway. On instinct, Mike pushed himself against the wall behind him and held his breathe, letting the larger being pass.

Bonnie stealthily walked past the office window before turning to look in through the door. The guard, sensing something off, quickly flung her hand out and hit the door button. She waited a moment before checking the door light to see that Bonnie was still at her door.

Mike was surprised to see someone skilled in the office, and not a cowardly person like himself. Maybe this guard had been here for a while, or it was just nearly one in the morning later in the week. Whatever time or date this was, Mike would still consider this guard as one to be reckoned with by the animatronics.

Bonnie didn't leave at all, making the female guard glare at the closed door before flicking the tablet up. She growled when she saw something on the screen and put the metallic square back down.

Mike was confused at this dream, but kept his guard up. Something was definitely wrong in this dream, for sure, or else he wouldn't be here.

The guard then closed her magazine and continued to flip through the cameras, stopping every once in a while to check the surroundings of her office or in the darkness of the cameras. She then looked warily at the closed door, seeing that Bonnie was still staring at the closed door with a neutral expression.

Mike shared the other guard's feelings, even if he had only survived two shifts he had to agree that Bonnie's behavior was weird tonight. It was possible that this guard had stayed longer than one week and that the animatronics were getting ready to finish her off.

Something made the guard twitch, turning her head towards the desk and gasping for breath. Her eyes flashed from normal to black and soulless, flickering between forms as she grasped both sides of her head. She screamed as her normal eyes were replaced by the black orbs, tears streaming down her face as it slowly became solid like plaster.

Her form twitched for a while as she sat in the swivel chair, the tablet losing its signal as she sat lifeless in front of her desk. The only animatronic that was around, to Mike, was Bonnie, who still stood in front of the closed door in the west hall.

Mike felt like he was sweating in his own dream, fearing of what was to come, or of what might happen to him if he stayed asleep too long. One thing for sure was that if he continued sleeping on the job then he'd get killed faster than the excessive use of energy drinks he was beginning to take. Then again, his dreams had been caused by the new job, so for the sake of his mental health everything was pointing for him to quit.

He was forced out of his thoughts when the guard moved again, her head slightly tilting upwards and her eyes gaining tiny white pupils. She drooled as her left arm was raised and aiming for the switches.

Slowly, her hand pushed the door button, making the large door reopen and allow Bonnie's large frame to pass under the archway. He made a creaking sound as he entered, slowly walking towards the guard as she flung her arm down.

She blinked a few times and finally was back to normal, noticing the animatronic in front of her she screamed. Bonnie acted quick and also screamed at her before using his large jaws to bite down on the human's head.

The guard continued to scream, but more in pain as the top of her head had been chomped on. She couldn't move her arms or legs as the purple rabbit picked her up and went back out into the west hallway. Blood streamed from her head, leaking out of her injuries and mouth as it poured onto the floor and Bonnie's fur suit.

Mike had also been screaming, horrified on how the guard was still alive with a wounded head. He covered his own head as if one of the animatronics were about to sneak up on him and also bite his head.

Michael was pulled in the two's direction, but all was a blur. He witnessed the woman stop screaming, unconscious from blood loss, get flung onto the long metal table in Parts and Services, watch Freddy Fazbear enter and guard the door, and saw Bonnie move towards a new cardboard box and take out a large, empty, feline animatronic head.

The guitarist went back to the table and grabbed the guard by her shoulder before stuffing the head onto her head. There were many sickening crunches and squishing noises as he tried to fit the head into a suitable place. Blood pooled out of the giant feline head and even squirted out in places that were awfully disturbing.

All that could resemble a human head, after he was done fitting, were two dark eyeballs rolling in opposite directions from within the eye spaces and a few teeth hanging off on stringy nerve endings and dangling from the inside of the cat's mouth.

Mike felt like he could barf, if awake. He clutched his stomach and made gagging sounds as he felt his eyes tear up. Thank goodness this was all a dream. It was just a dream induced from a mixture of his energy drink binge and his hellish nights at the pizzeria.

Mike gasped for breathe as he woke back up in his office, he pulled his head forward and looked down at the floor in concentration. He had been sweating; his own clothes were drenched like he had just given twenty hairy dogs a wash. Bile rose in his throat as he finally decided to look up and check the time.

Four thirty five in the morning, with only twenty four percent power left.

He groaned and checked the doors to see both of them still closed and stable. Mike then stopped when he saw that Millie was still looking at him through the left window.

"It's me." she said with a perfect voice box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Mike has witnessed the horrors of not being able to save the five children and the process of putting an empty suit on a living being. I wonder what other dreams he will encounter with his stay at the pizzeria, but I should put a bit of a warning out there that the dreams get more deranged as time goes on.
> 
> The next chapter should come in either later tonight or earlier tomorrow. I hope I didn't make the cat OC too cliched, so I'd like some feedback on her please!


	4. Freddy Fazbear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I couldn't upload this earlier, I wanted to sleep and then our internet was out earlier this morning. :P But hey, thanks for nearly 600 views! I think that this story is at least a week old but I just want to say that this is my first story to get this much popularity in a while ever since Puppet Masters. Yet, Puppet Masters had any more reviews than this and explosive feedback so...
> 
> Oh well, please enjoy this chapter where Mike nearly shats his pants.

Mike flung one of his empty energy bottles at the window; it ricocheted off of course and landed on the tiled floor. Millie had looked unfazed after he threw the bottle, her large cat head turning a bit to the right with curiosity.

Something then snapped into place from within the college student's mind. Millie's head was the same head that had been forcefully shoved onto the female guard, her words from earlier about 'her office' and 'not being an endo', and the crumbs that he had picked off of the floor earlier.

Oh god. Those had not been crumbs.

Mike stared up at the stuffed night watcher with wide eyes, "You used to work here, didn't you?"

She looked into his eyes, "I'm angr-ry…"

"Huh?"

"Ang-g-ger…" she rubbed at the window again. "I…I want to-to go-o hom-m-me."

The dark liquid- blood- pooled out of her eyes and mouth again, signifying that she was being emotional.

"That's enough Millie." a deeper voice approached down the eastern hallway.

Millie's ears jerked up as the lights in her eyes fizzed, "Don't tell-l me-e what to-to do, Fazzfuck!"

"Fazzfuck?" Mike's words trailed away as he turned to look at the right window and saw someone who he had never been prepared to meet under such circumstances.

Freddy Fazbear tapped on the thick glass, a dark shadow over his large face making his demeanor much more frightening. He turned to look at Mike, "I'm surprised to see you still alive with enough power, even with both of the doors down."

Mike gulped and backed away, he was getting a haunting vibe off of the ringleader of the pizza parlor.

Millie hissed in the bear's direction, causing sparks and flecks of blood to spit onto the window she was facing.

Freddy turned his attention to the dirtier animatronic, "Get back to your place, you've been cheating far too much tonight."

The cat backed away from her post, still hissing with red eyes, and faded into the darkness of the building.

Mike was stunned on how this bear could ward off the fearsome force that had caused the rest of the animatronics to cower in fear; yet another reason to trust his vibes.

Freddy then turned his full attention back to Mike, "Now, tell me, what drives you to make it through your five nights with us?"

"U-u-us?" Mike stuttered.

"That's right," the giant bear turned back to look through the other window, "you can come back out, Bonnie, Chica."

Mike heard a low giggle come from the left and turned to see Bonnie slowly make his way into the window frame. It looked into the office and stared at Mike, "Well hello there! I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves."

Bonnie waved and showed a toothy smile right at Mike, who felt tempted to return the gesture. The light of the office seeped around the edges of Bonnie's suit, making parts of his endoskeleton flash and catch Mike's attention. Mike felt a shiver down his spine when he outlined the endoskeleton's eyes and inner teeth.

Something moved next to Freddy, alerting Mike to look at the right window to see Chica falling in next to the giant bear. Her giant beak was open to show a creepy smile, exposing her endoskeleton's teeth in a way to add more fuel to the fire to Mike's already present nightmares. She cocked her head left and right a few times, blinking in the soft light coming from the office window.

"Heya sweetie-pie!" her voice was very motherly. "You'll have to come back later for some pizza, but I'll be glad to add you to the toppings for the next batch!"

A kind of jungle that Mike was all-too familiar with swiveled and bounced down the west hall, making him turn once again towards the left window. Foxy then leaned in next to Bonnie, his thinner frame easily seen through the thick glass. The pirate fox lifted his hook up and scarped it along the window, leaving a streak.

Mike gulped and checked the time and his power levels. He was at twenty percent now that there was only an hour to go before his shift ended.

No biggee, it's just that he might be able to survive if he had both of the doors up and no animatronics try to come up to his door. Now that there were four, with both doors down; he was successfully screwed, seeing that he wouldn't be around in twenty minutes.

Freddy begun again, "First, I would like to say, you're not going to survive this night, like you have the other nights. Now don't give me that look, I've been here long enough to learn how to calculate when a guard is about to run out of power."

"Wait." Mike stood up. "You're telling me that you four know that the previous guards and I aren't endoskeletons?"

Freddy gave a big laugh that made his voice box crack, a few sparks jumping between his teeth, "Of course we didn't! That's just an old rumor started by one of the earlier lackeys. He probably thought it up with his own imagination to try and give some thought onto what was happening."

"Wasn't he stuffed into one of your reserved suits?" Bonnie inquired.

"Oh! I think it was that guy that was dragged out of this box by ol' Foxy here!" Chica clapped her large hands in delight. "I was the one to push the green bottom and the door came falling down on his tiny head!"

Foxy laughed and put his hand and hook over his stomach, "Ay! That's right! It took them forever to get all the blood out of here!"

Freddy gave a dark chuckle, instantly silencing his pals, "Now that's settled, let's move onto the second issue. You are going to be let off easy tonight."

Mike must've had trouble hearing, "Excuse me?"

"I said that you're getting out of here alive tonight."

The young human male didn't believe it, but Freddy was plainly giving off the impression that he was meant not to be questioned with. If Freddy Fazbear could summon and dismiss the other animatronics at will, then he was probably an even greater scare than Millie.

"Third, we know how hard it is to control Millie." Freddy opened his mouth to smile. "We don't want her coming to clean you out of the office by your bits and pieces. Let me give you some advice: bring a large distraction or noisemaker for her."

Noisemaker? Distraction? Why was Freddy being friendly with him?

"It would be so disappointing if she were to disembody another guard on their third night."

Oh right, for the thrill of their hunt.

"Fourth," looks like it still wasn't over, "please understand that we have no influence on Millie's actions or decisions. She does what she does and she is a mistake."

"Mistake?" the words rolled off of Mike's tongue. "So Millie wasn't supposed to come back or get stuffed?"

There was silence for a moment before Freddy began again, "Millie wasn't who we were looking for, end of story."

"End of story?" Mike growled. "No, it's not. Someone dies here, by your mechanical hands, and you just say that it's the end of another story?"

Freddy slammed his right hand onto the glass, making the others (the animatronics and Mike) flinch.

"I wasn't done talking!" he roared. His chicken friend next to him was trying really hard not to back away in fear, as for Bonnie's hands were quivering.

Freddy's circuits must have rearranged themselves before he positioned his posture to speak again, "As I was saying, Millie was our mistake and we're the ones paying heavily for it. We do not want to see you dying so soon of our faulty actions, so please keep in mind that you are our game and not hers."

That…wasn't very reassuring.

"Fourth, well that's the trick," a childish giggle escaped him. "We're going to head back towards our stages for you to open your doors and walk out of here when your shift ends."

Mike felt like Freddy was repeating himself, and then there could have been a deeper meaning behind the bear's warning. Phone Guy did mention that Freddy did get aggressive in the dark, most likely when the power was all out.

Then again, Mike shouldn't be drinking all of this instant coffee and five hour energy drinks; they were messing with his head and digestive system.

Before he could make a statement, or even say another word, Freddy and his pals began to back away from the office.

"We'll be seeing you around…" Freddy gave one last grin as his face disappeared into the gloom.

Once all four of the animatronics were gone, Mike checked the time and power he had. It was nearly forty five minutes until his shift ended and he had only ten percent to go.

Now Mike didn't trust the animatronics, but for the main three and Foxy to make an appearance at his doorstep was a different story. They said that they would leave him alone for the night and wouldn't appear no matter how much the urge. If the power went out then that meant that Freddy might try to run and get him, or Millie.

He didn't have much of a choice, however, and was going to spend the rest of his shift in the dark before he had to go for broke. Goddammit, if he made it through his shift tonight, Mike was going to quit.

Mike hesitantly checked the cameras really quick and sure enough he found them in odd places. Bonnie was in Parts and Services, standing in front of the door. Chica was in the main room with Freddy, each standing in front of a hallway. Foxy was at his cove, his curtains drawn back and his head starring intensely towards his left. Mike had to flip back to Parts and Services to see that Millie was hanging out near the bottom left corner of the screen, well hidden from the camera's eye.

He put the tablet down as the clock's minute hand struck the eighteenth mark and the power went out.

FFWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSHHH

The noise that the generator made Mike feel like that he was in a falling elevator, his stomach dropping like a stone and his spine tingling. All was silent, there were no sounds in the vast darkness as Mike went stiff. His eyes began to adjust to the sudden darkness as he started to loose feel of his self. Mike felt like he wasn't even there, rather that he was just an apparition floating in place like in his dreams.

Just to make sure he was still alright, Mike made his right arm move to the left so that his hand could grasp onto the left sleeve of his work jacket. What surprised him was that his right hand accidently bumped into his left arm before he gripped onto it. He looked down to identify the outlines of his arms before looking back up again, waiting.

Mike sat in his chair for several minutes, feeling like something was going to come for him any moment now. He lost track of time, instead he just counted his breathes as the early morning dawned into existence.

The darkness enveloped him, stroking his face and smothering his body with its inky blackness. At one point he thought that he wasn't alive any longer, but once he let out a shaky breathe his mind was clear once again. His eyesight in the dark got better, for now he was seeing sliver of grey tones and a few slips of static.

Mike didn't know what time it was, but at one point he had thought he had heard scuffling coming further along the hall and a swift robotic voice hissing. He went dead still again and hoped that nothing would come closer to him. The sounds never came again.

More time passed, but he was left alone with only the darkness and his thoughts as company. Once he was sure it was six am, the lights flew back on and Mike let out an exasperated sigh. He rubbed the back of his eyelids and his forehead with relief but pulled his hands away when he realized that he was coated in sweat.

Michael Schmidt was drench in sweat, breathing heavily, his heartrate above normal, and was pretty hungry. He tried standing up but his legs felt like jello, making him fall to his knees before trying to get back up again. Mike gasped for breathe as he stood up, getting familiar with his surroundings again.

He decided to stay for the extra hour for until the staff began to arrive, knowing that it was time to quit. Mike passed the time by trying to make himself look presentable and try to help clean up whatever mess the animatronics made. He brought back the tables to their original spots and put the party hats and table cloth back on them, closed the door to Parts and Services, put away the fallen pots and pans in the kitchen, and even closed the curtains to Pirate's Cove. Mike felt like Foxy was staring him down while he hurried to shut the purple linens.

Finally, he checked on the main three on stage to see that they were in places and hardly looked like they had moved. Mike didn't try to get too close to them as he peeped in through the door for the backstage area. He shut the door and went back towards the office to gather his things and take off when the staff arrived.

At seven o'clock, Felix the technician came in to put Millie back in her packaging for until next Wednesday. Seeing Mike, he waved in surprise, "You're still here? Don't you want to go home and rest?"

Mike walked up to the front desk, holding his jacket and cap in a neat bundle, "Yeah, but I just needed to talk to another person on staff before I leave."

One of the cooks came in through the front door, holding a large cake for one of the birthday boys or girls for the day, "The Manager's daughter helped me last night by baking one of the cakes that I needed, can either of you give me a hand?"

Both Felix and Mike rushed over to help him navigate the large baked good into the freezer for the afternoon. The cook thanked them after it was said and done and Felix turned back to Mike, "So, what do you need to ask me about?"

Mike had left his uniform at the front desk, but he didn't care, the issue with the cake had brought his attention back to his run in with Valentina yesterday and how she had the necessary supplies for a cake. The amount of ingredients had amounted to almost the same size of the cake which was baked.

He looked back up at Felix, "Yeah, I was just wondering if I could have a heater at night? It gets awfully cold after hours and the fan in the office doesn't help."

Felix gave him a thumbs-up, "Sure thing man, I'll see what I can do."

The technician left to get the parts that he needed for the day, leaving Mike to wonder if he had made the right choice in staying. He didn't know why he had changed his mind at the last minute but something was telling him that good things were to come from this job soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, this was part of that chapter but i cut it down because it was so large. Now this chapter may be short but then again I didn't want one huge chapter.
> 
> Have a happy holidays and make sure you conserve power when it comes to outdoors and indoors lights (or else you'll get a blackout and Freddy and his pals will come and get you)!


	5. Phone Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope everyone has been having a very happy holiday so far, here's the fifth chapter with Mike's fourth night! Thanks everyone for 1,000+ views and also I've been starting to copy my fics onto Archive of Your Own so please also help by supporting me there!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but writing it took too much time so I just chopped it down to what I could make for now.

The whole day before his fourth night was spent sleeping, eating, studying, and working.

Mike had hurried home to sleep for an hour before waking up to have a snack and get to work on time. Thankfully he wasn't met with another dose of nightmare fuel in his sleep. He couldn't handle another one just yet, seeing that it was a bad thing to barf on an empty stomach.

At work, Mike was given the task to put large boxes filled with cooking equipment up in storage with a partner. The partner he was given was a good guy to talk to, thankfully.

"So I heard you got another job?" Frank said, tossing an empty box over his shoulder and into the large green recycling bin.

"Yeah, it's not a very good one." Mike wasn't really into the conversation topic.

"What is it then? Is it a bad job or a boring one?"

Mike gritted his teeth, "More on the bad side."

Frank finished tapping a full box up and moved it onto the cart, "Well what do you gotta do? It can't be as bad as working for the sewage company like my uncle. Uck."

The college student looked down at the half-filled box in his hands, wishing that he did have a job at the sewage company and not at the Furry Pizzeria of Death.

"Nah, the pay just sucks man." He set the box down and continued to fill it up.

"At least you get money." Frank scratched the top of his head, his fiery orange hair getting ruffled.

"True," Mike sighed and pushed the box onto the loading cart. He wasn't a very strong guy since he did have noodle arms and legs that matched his small body. Frank had to help him put his boxes on the cart.

"Thanks man," Mike pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"No problemo," the taller male whistled.

As Mike's shift ended, Frank later asked where Mike worked and Mike responded that he was the new night guard for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria branch down the road. Frank gave him a look before laughing, calling him a Furry, and walking off.

It wasn't the worst thing to Mike at this point in the job; seriously, the worst comment someone could make was something about being suicidal.

He left work and drove home, diving onto the couch for a three hour power nap back at the apartment. Nothing really interesting ensued after that. He woke up to study for the entrance exam next week that he had to take in order to get into an advanced level of learning before taking another long nap. Mike then ate a large dinner before washing up and getting ready for his graveyard shift. Since his first night, Mike had been treating every meal like it was his last, making sure that he had no regrets about his choice of food before death came to take him away.

He sat back in his office and brought the tablet back up to look through the cameras. Mike knew that all the animatronics were active tonight, which would pose as a great challenge even without Millie's murderous rage. Four animatronics were a bad challenge for Mike, a kind of warning that meant that the next few hours might be his last.

Freddy had still too many unidentified qualities to him. So far, Mike had collected that he was the ringleader, he could command the other animatronics, was probably the stealthiest during his approach, and had anger issues.

If Freddy was pulling the strings for the other animatronics, then that meant that the bear could easily call out the next form of attack or was watching Mike from the other side of the cameras. Either way, that robotic bear had a few dangerous plots up his non-existent sleeve.

Then there were the others, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Millie.

Bonnie was easy to get by, he could be easily heard down the left hallway and only hid in the Supply Closet and Parts and Services. The rabbit was usually the first one to move and was very childish; maybe he even had a naive nature.

Chica was very similar to Bonnie, despite that she came out a little latter and was more of a kind mother. Her only hiding place was the kitchen, but she could be identified by the sounds of whatever she was doing in the disabled room. Despite her motherly voice and attitude, Chica was sure to have a darker underline to her.

Foxy was very predictable. All Mike had to do was watch the cameras and make sure that the fox was getting enough attention. The pirate fox took his level of pirating to a newer level where he was happy to loot the office for Mike's innards before dragging the night watchman's lifeless carcass towards the back.

Millie was the most unpleasant. She scared all the other animatronics and stayed by the office's door for long periods of time. For another frightening note, Millie instead scratches at the door, unlike Foxy, and drains more of the after-hour energy Mike is given. Millie was also a very haunting reminder that she was what Mike would become f he were to also fail and get stuffed into a suit.

Mike shivered and gripped the tablet harder, trying to focus more on the task at hand instead of what could happen to him.

He straightened his cap and fixed a determined look on his face. There would be no regrets tonight, for he was going to get through the next six hours tonight with no pain. Then he would dance out of here alive for the six am ending on his next shift.

Nothing was going to stop him tonight, he thought, just as the phone rang.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

Mike chuckled inwardly as he started to check the cameras. Bonnie began to move offstage and towards parts and Services.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." There was a banging sound playing in the background of the message.

Mike arched his eyebrows in attention, knowing full well that Foxy had been making that sound.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, "uh, when I did."

What the- was this Phone Guy's suicide message?

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." more of Foxy's banging, "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" two more bangs, "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."

Checks what? For proof of a body?

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Foxy banged harder on the door, "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

It was then that a very poignant chime began to play in the background; it reminded Mike of a tune that his Spanish teacher in Middle School had played for the class.

"You know..." a moaning sound was heard that sounded like something Bonnie or Chica would make, "oh, no-"

Mike jumped back in fright when he heard the animatronic screech play from the message. It didn't last long, soon after there was a click and Mike was left alone to defend himself.

This would be the night-

No, this was where Mike would have to step forward and survive by himself without the help of a tutor.

Quickly, he slammed his palm down upon the door button and flickered the light to see a startled Bonnie glancing through the window. Mike gave a cocky 'hah!' before looking back at the cameras to check on the rest.

For once, he was glad for having the painful nightmares, for if he hadn't have had his latest one then he would have probably been dragged away by now. At least the previous mid of Millie had been a better strategic genius then he was at the moment.

Chica was making noise in the kitchen and Foxy was already peeking out of the cove. Freddy seemed to be standing still, in place, so Mike didn't have to worry about him just yet. The night guard checked the left lights quickly to see that Bonnie wasn't there, he checked the cameras to see the rabbit trudging back towards the main room so he flipped the door switch to conserve power.

Mike soon had to close the right door when he saw Chica chewing on the wires in the right hall. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing Chica's pair of endoskeleton teeth since they were considered very poorly hidden.

An hour passed and Mike was already wishing that he would had at least bring one energy drink from the fridge back at his apartment. His power levels were stable, but Mike had already had to endure the annoyance of Bonny and Chica, Foxy's two runs, and Freddy's sudden departure to the cafeteria. He already wanted to go home, judging by how he kept on checking the clock regularly.

Mike didn't know what was happening, but, he was in the zone. He knew all the ins and outs of being the guard here at night, which meant that all he had to do was watch animatronics and mind the equipment. Heck, the whole job description had been honest enough. The only problem was that this was a game of survival against killer animatronics.

Another hour passed and Michael really wanted to go to bed. His new sleeping pattern had begun to finish shaping itself, making Mike feel worse for the wear. He once read somewhere that people with irregular sleeping patterns would actually be closer to death than others, which scared Mike.

Mike was still aware of his surroundings, but he was starting to slip-up when it came to trying to defend himself from Bonnie and Chica at the same time. At one time, he had to put his left hand on the left door button and his right foot on the right door button. It had made him feel too stretched for words, seeing that he hadn't really done something so extreme in a long time.

Mike saw through the cameras that Freddy was in the women's restrooms while Foxy was peeping out of his cove again. He had to deal with Foxy at least four times tonight, but Freddy had yet to make his move at the office.

This continued to scare Mike. He had heard that the animatronics had something called 'A.I.' where they were set to an 'always learning' mode. Their levels could go in between zero and twenty, with zero being the lowest and twenty as the highest. If these levels were adjusted to go higher with each passing night, then that meant that Bonnie roamed more, Chica lingered at the door, Foxy was more impatient, and Freddy was…

He didn't know, but whatever it was, Mike didn't want to find out.

It was only three hours until his shift ended when Mike saw his power levels dwindle. Alarmed, he begun to check less frequently on things and took shaky chances on the doors. Mike begun to only shut the doors when the characters were just about to enter the doorway and looking through the cameras for Foxy or to keep track of Freddy.

By now the animatronic bear was lurking in the shadows of the hallway, only his LED eyes and parts of his body shinnied in the camera's lighting. Mike shivered as he felt the tiny pinprick lights look into his soul.

Four AM rolled around and Mike was barely awake, rolling through his new routine as Bonnie walked away and Chica was making creepy faces up at the camera in the cafeteria. Foxy was about to make a move but Mike was ready for him as the guard flipped back towards the cameras for Freddy…

Only to not find him.

Mike quickly flung his hand out and he nearly punched the door switch as Freddy was about to enter the office. There was a broken grunt of anger from an overused voice box before the sound of padded footsteps began to fade away.

Mike quickly checked the outer cameras before flipping the door back up and then switching to his left to push the other door button. Foxy came banging onto the door moments later until leaving shortly after. The guard then checked the outer cameras before lifting the door again.

He couldn't keep his eyes open. Each blink felt heavier than the last as he struggled to stay awake and aware. His life desperately depended on being conscious.

Yet, there was a calming white light trying to soothe him into sleep as flashed in and out of wakefulness.

His head flung down onto the desk with a thud, his eyes closed as he snored away.

Now this dream was different. Mike didn't expect to feel floaty at all, more transparent like the ghost he was supposed to be.

Anyway, it looked like he was above the clouds and surrounded by comforting white light. The sun glowed delicately in front of him like a large thin disk of soft gold light, streams of light gently warming his skin at the touch.

Mike squinted his eyes, seeing a blurry figure off in the distance. It had long hair and a slim figure, making it look feminine in appearance. He gulped, hoping that it wasn't the usual black figure with the white eyes and teeth.

Mike didn't find out, because as soon as the thing opened its arms, Mike woke up.

At first he didn't understand why he was being dragged backwards by his arms, his feet dragging on the monochrome tiled floor. Blinking a few times, Mike registered that he was being dragged away from the office and was riding along the back of an animatronic.

He screamed, kicking up his feet in the progress. Mike thrashed both left and right, trying to get out of the furry animatronic's stone grip.

The animatronic stopped and gave a low grunt as it tightened its hold on Mike, causing the poor guard to squeal with pain as his arms were squeezed. Once Mike's cries for help began to faint, the animatronic began to move again.

Mike's breathing was rather hitched as he was trying to hold back tears. How stupid was he to fall asleep on the job! He was supposed to graduate from college and get the career that he had always wanted, not die young and become the new band member to a pizza parlor crew.

It must have been true, the fact that his life could flash before his eyes, because what he saw was very boring.

So that was it. Michael-Mother-Fucking-Schmidt was only going to be remembered by friends and family after he 'disappeared.' There would be no great memories to tell, only the fact that he had existed.

Screw it, Mike didn't want that kind of life, he had many more years ahead of him.

That was how Mike began to formulate an idea from within his smart head, his very own head that had a very promising brain ready for graduating college in the next few years.

Soon he was dragged out of the right hallway and into the cafeteria, dragged between tables and chairs as they made their way past the stage and towards Parts and Services. Mike saw Bonnie appear out of the shadows and followed the pair as the animatronic carrying Mike nudged the door open with the tips of their padded feet.

The animatronic carrying him dragged him through the doorway and slowly approached the table with Bonnie marching in a few seconds later. Mike was picked up and turned around to face the animatronic carrying him: Freddy Fazbear.

Freddy was giving him a triumphant look as Mike was thrown onto the cold ground. The animatronic bear then went back to the table and showed the naked endoskeleton on it aside along with the empty Bonnie head, making the table clear for something large to be laid upon it.

Mike fell on his back, stunned, as he slowly sat back up to measure his means of escape. The only doors he could see was the one he came in from and a locked doorway that led downstairs for storage. Knowing full well that the open door was going to be guarded, Mike decided that he was going to have to find a way to distract the animatronics.

Bonnie entered the room just as Freddy began to dig through a few large boxes in the darkest corner of the room. Moments later, Chica reared her large head in the doorway and also entered. Bonnie by now was a foot away from Mike, making sure that the guard wouldn't get away. Chica stood in front of the doorway, her large orange feet planted onto the floor.

Mike did some recalculating, he was going to have to distract Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and then find some way to avoid Foxy if the pirate fox was guarding the halls or just other parts of the building. He could easily outrun Freddy and Bonnie, but Chica stood in front of his escape and looked to be a solid wall for Mike.

Freddy stopped rummaging around in the boxes and pulled out part of a brown arm. He turned around to look at Mike on the floor, "It seems to be that I can't find the head right now, so it looks like we're going to have to fit you into a few other parts before we can find it."

Mike gulped, wishing that his brain would at least work a little bit faster in these kinds of circumstances.

"Oh well, better get on with it." Freddy turned towards the table as Bonnie swiftly picked Mike up and paced towards the table.

Mike screamed as he was roughly picked up and manhandled, he didn't stop screaming when Bonnie began to force him to sit up right. The poor guy felt like he was back at the doctor's office when he was five while the nurse held him down for the doctor to give him his shots. Except these shots were larger and ripped into your skin.

Bonnie held Mike with one hand on the guy's left side and another to lift up Mike's right arm. Freddy steadied the arm part in front of Mike's hand as Mike continued to thrash.

"Come on now," Freddy let out a grunt. "It's going to be much harder to stuff you into this if you won't stop moving."

Mike didn't comply as he just thrashed harder, trying to still come out with an idea on how he was going to get out of this.

"W-wait!" he stuttered. "You can't stuff me!"

"What makes you think that?" he could almost hear the laugh in Bonnie's voice.

"Because I-" oh fuck it, Mike was just going to make this up as he went along, "I'm smarter than you all!"

"No you're not," Bonnie wasn't pleased to hear Mike's statement. "You fell asleep on the job, dummy, and now we've got you."

"Shut it Bonbon," Freddy commanded as he began to move the arm's opening to face Mike's right hand. The bear wasn't having a good time trying to nudge Mike's open hand into the arm, he could have shoved the fleshy arm into the mechanical one but then that would mean that Mike's fingers would get ripped out and would get implanted somewhere else onto the arm.

"Oh yeah, then what's the square root of nine?" Mike asked cheekily.

"Uh…" Bonnie's brain wasn't designed for any math level higher than a third grader's.

"How do you solve a three-by-three matric?"

"Er…"

"Can you calculate a mole?"

"Now hold on-"

"The Quadratic Formula?"

"Stop-!"

"Murphy's Law?"

"ENOUGH!" Freddy roared and threw the empty arm onto the floor. Tired of the two's stupidity, he looked them over, "What makes you two think that this is the time to prove your worth in math equations at this time in the morning?"

Bonnie let go at Mike and pointed at him, "But he started it!"

Mike held up his hands in a surrender gesture as Freddy quickly looked between the two and said, "And I'm going to end it!"

"Then how smart are you?" Mike bravely countered. "Can you at least solve a riddle?"

He didn't know how this had come up, but Mike wasn't about to keep asking questions about Math, Chemistry, Physics, and whatever else came into his mind. Yet, the effort to pull a riddle out of him was going to be damn near impossible, but if it were to cause an argument then it had to be done. Arguments made great distractions indeed.

Freddy growled in annoyance, "Just say it and we'll answer it so that we'll finally stuff you."

He took a step back to give Mike some space, "So tell me, what your riddle is?"

Damn, Mike thought about the first riddle that came to mind, "What is the similarity between a raven and a writing desk?"

Silence filled the room as Mike begun to internally slap himself. Goddamn it, of course he would pick that verse.

The look on Bonnie's face looked still, as if the animatronic was in deep thought. Freddy had also gone silent, for he had not been expecting that sort of question.

"I'm a bird," the three boys turned to look at Chica who was still guarding the door. She looked a bit tired of their fighting and a bit fidgety for some action already.

"That's pretty obvious," Bonnie remarked.

"It doesn't really help solve the problem," Freddy agreed.

"But maybe it's useful?" Chica took a step away from the door and approached the other animatronics.

"I don't think so Chica." Bonnie shook his head with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But have can a bird and a piece of wood be similar?" Freddy readdressed the situation. "I mean, both are…are not alike in any way!"

"Maybe we're looking at his all wrong," Bonnie looked between the two. "Let's say that a raven lives in the woods and a writing desk is made of wood."

"Maybe that's right!" Freddy exclaimed.

"But can't desks not be made out of wood?" Chica was now standing next to the other two band members.

Bonnie groaned, "I guess that is right."

Freddy made a frown, "This might be something that we just can't solve, I'm afraid."

"We should get help from Foxy!" said Bonnie.

"Nah, that old guy would probably just start telling knot jokes again." Chica shook her head.

"How old is this riddle any-" the bear had turned to look at Mike but the security guard was gone, "-way?"

He growled, causing his voice box to glitch up, "Get him!"

Mike, at the moment, was trying to run as carefully as he could around the long tables in the main room and get back to his office as quickly as he could. The curtains were drawn closed over Pirate's Cove, but any sort of suspicious sound could easily make Foxy begin to peek out. He was thankful that the intense arguing back in Parts and Services hadn't drawn the attention of the animatronic fox yet.

But it was too soon to say that, because when Mike was about to finish crossing through the area of tables, a mechanical roar escaped from the backroom and made Mike freeze in his tracks. He turned around to see Freddy Fazbear crash into the doorway to Parts and Services before going into a run with Bonnie and Chica close behind. Foxy, startled by the noise, peeked his head out of the cove. The fox took one look at the mess before returning back into his den.

Mike quickly turned back around and ran faster, not caring about how much sound he made now. He ducked into the east hall and sprinted towards the office. Freddy was busy crashing into tables and stomping on party hats due to his immense size but Bonnie and Chica were faster and were just entering the hallway, behind Mike.

Bonnie was closer, trying to lunge and grab Mike but the security guard was five steps ahead and getting ready to make a right. Chica was two steps behind Bonnie and shrieking as she began to try and pass Bonnie.

Mike ducked and flung his arms out to the right, grabbing onto the office's door frame and swinging himself into the room. Bonnie also grabbed onto the door frame but slipped on his large feet. Chica crashed into Bonnie and the rabbit unclasped the door frame in surprise as the two tumbled into the east corner.

Mike took his chance and slammed his hands down on both of the door buttons, shielding him from harm from the animatronics outside. Hearing the crash of the animatronic bunny and chic, Mike flinched and peeked out the right widow to see Chica biting Bonnie's leg and Bonnie under her trying to stop Chica's leg from kicking him in the face.

"Get off of me, Bonnie! I need to break into the office!" Chica had stopped biting Bonnie and was now trying to shove herself out of this mess.

Bonnie cried out in pain as Chica's other leg thrashed into his face, "Get off of me Chica!"

Mike took a break from the window and went back to his upturned chair and tablet, trying to clean up the office. The chair only looked tipped over but the tablet looked like it was knocked off the desk. He picked up the tablet and saw that the screen was still working but the screen would go dark randomly. Mike rubbed at the edges of it and saw scratches, much to his annoyance.

A few hurried footsteps and glitched grunts led him to look out the left window and see Freddy Fazbear approach the closed door. Mike gulped, seeing that Freddy wasn't looking too happy.

Freddy punched the left door, making Mike scrunch his shoulders and eep in fright. The large bear then trudged back to the window and knocked both of his fists on it, threatening Mike.

"You think that you-you're so smart." Freddy's voice was surprisingly calm, but his voice box was showing otherwise. "This is just the fourth night; watch yo-yo-your back."

He slowly let his fists drag down on the thick glass and let them fall to the sides. Freddy then began to slowly trudge away, his footsteps echoing down the dark corridor.

Mike let out a heavy sigh, not realizing before that he had been poking a hornet's nest. If he were to survive this job then he would have to at least stay awake and not make fun of his 'fellow employees'.

He checked the time and saw that it was almost ten minutes until his shift was over and that he had thirty percent power left. Yawning, Mike decided to just relax and wait the last ten minutes out.

Mike took off his work jacket and bundled up; he then laid down on the tiled floor and put his jacket under his head. If he was to try and relax then there was no shame in trying to get comfortable right?

Yet Mike couldn't get himself comfortable, knowing that he would have to survive at least one more night here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that the part where Mike is silently running between the tables is funnier in my head.
> 
> Since this chapter was more on the fun side, I'll try and make the next one more serious and help advance the plot a little more.


	6. Valentina Fowles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Sorry for the small hiatus but I had to work on other stories and schoolwork.
> 
> This chapter may look short but I'm trying to advance the plot some more.

There were plenty of things going through Mike's mind during the day.

He didn't have work today so he spent much of his time sleeping, to make sure he wouldn't have a repeat of last night. Another part of his day was spent studying and checking out the news in his social life.

No matter how far he tried to distract himself, Mike would always come back to the conclusion that he was probably either going to lose his sanity or die tonight. There were a lot of things to get himself protected against the animatronics but he always came back to the 'but I need money!' and 'they're going to take off whatever damages I do to them from my paycheck!'

There was no doubt about it: he was fucked.

He couldn't say goodbye, he couldn't really tell anyone about what was going on at night, and there would be no one to know how he had died. Mike now understood why the pay was so low, because they didn't want to pay so much for chicken feed.

Before Mike went to his car for his shift, he packed a can soda into his book bag along with another surprise in store. He decided to walk towards his shift, trying to make himself at least fell much more aware of his world before he couldn't see it all like this again. Mike would sometimes stop and stare up at the black sky, disappointed that he would find streaks of blue in it from the city lights which led to him not finding any stars in the sky.

It was a very sad thought to think that someone would want to see their loved ones before they died, to Mike. What he wanted to see was the stars, because it was something that he never got to see every day. He wanted to one day lay on a hill, in the countryside and away from any large lights, at night by himself and look up at the sky. Mike really wanted to see the far reaches of outer space with his own eyes before he died; he wanted to see the bundles of stars and nebulas out there at least once.

But it was something that would never happen.

Mike stood in front of the empty pizzeria, sucking in the sight for a moment before he opened the doors and locked them behind. Thoughts pulled at the back of his head.

"You're not that desperate for the money."

"Who cares if you can't take that class."

"Leave now and be back at six, no one will ever know that you left."

"Why are you still here?"

Why was he still here? Why hadn't Mike quit after his third night? What had made him stay?

He slowly walked to the back and sat down in the swivel chair before putting his bag down, taking a few things out. Mike quickly slapped himself in the face to wake up and be aware for his final night on the job. Shaking his head, Mike became grounded to the office and was ready for whatever challenges awaited him.

Four animatronics, two doors, limited power, one night watchman.

This was going to be fun.

On cue, the clocked rolled onto midnight and his shift had started. The phone rang a few minutes later and the tape rolled.

What was said on the phone…was something Mike would never want to hear twice.

It was like the voice in his first nightmare after his first shift here, very demonic, whispery, metallic, and screechy. Whatever it was said very incoherent words through the message, sometimes crossed in with what sounded like an animatronic screech.

The message didn't last long, for only after thirty seconds, the animatronic screeches finally cut it off and made Mike grind his teeth in annoyance at how loud they were as the message ended.

So that was that, Mike thought, this was a game not only about killer animatronics and dead security guards, but a matter of something more. He hadn't always believed in superstition but maybe there was something a bit more supernatural going on.

Mike was then alerted to the sound of quick footsteps in the west hall; he lunged for the left door button and successfully brought the door down. He head a few bangs on the door before checking the lights to see that the coast was clear.

The night guard checked the cameras and saw both Bonnie and Chica approaching, deciding to open up the left door and listen for their robotic footsteps. Listening, Mike figured that the animatronics were going to be faster tonight. It only took a minute before the two reached his doors, but thankfully Mike was smart enough to close the doors just before their arrival.

The pattern was a key for the night; for he knew Bonnie and Chica acted similarly and would wait by the doors instead of barging in like Foxy or Freddy. All Mike had to do was check Pirate's cove regularly, measure Freddy's movements, and listen for the other two.

He was doing well so far, for it was only two in the morning and he had sixty five percent power left. Bonnie had had come to the door at least eight times and Chica six, Foxy had run up and banged on his left door four times, and Freddy had been blocked once so far.

Mike thought that he was doing fine, a bit sweaty, yes, and that he needed to pee, but he was doing fine. The last four shifts had been lessons to him, but now tonight was the test where he had to put what he had learned to the test. Everything went from making sure he had around fifty percent power left around three am and that he had to memorize the appearances and timings of the animatronics.

Mike had studied like his life depended on it, literally.

At three o'clock, Mike was starting to slip up. He had nearly missed the door switch for when Foxy had bolted down the hall again, Freddy's arm came from the right door way soon after and startling Mike. Yet he recovered soon after and was back on track. Granted, he was still feeling quite tired, but it was more from exhaustion and stress.

Five o'clock was when everything fell apart. Mike was at the desk and switching through the cameras for Freddy just as Foxy disappeared back towards Pirate's Cove. Everything looked fine, seeing that Bonnie was off in Parts and Services and that Chica was staring at Mike in the cafeteria.

It was then when Mike felt a sudden tug, as if he had been pulled forwards. His front fell forward and Mike's chin hit the desk, the tablet falling from his grasp and hitting the floor for what felt like the one-millionth time this week.

Mike's vision went dark as faces flashes across his eyes; he screamed and clutched his head as the animatronics perked their heads in his direction. There were three pictures flipping over his eyesight, Freddy's head but with normal human eyes that were bloodshot, Bonnie's head but his eyes were missing and the spaces were soulless and black, and the words 'it's me' in computer script.

He didn't know what could have triggered this, since Mike had been prone to hallucinations before. His hallucinations, per say, were a touchy subject for him. What he could say about them was that they started appearing soon after his father had left him and his mother. Even after seventeen years it was quite a touchy subject. Mike had taken his medication with his dinner, so hallucinations shouldn't be a problem with him at the moment.

The night watchman continued to scream in agony as he bolted out of his chair and stood on shaky legs as the images kept on flashing through his head. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore, but why the images kept on playing over and over again through his head.

Time passed and Mike's vision began to clear, the darkness fading by the images still flashing. There was a metal groaning kind of noise and Mike turned to see Bonnie dip under the doorway and into the office, the animatronic's jaws wide.

All Mike saw was Bonnie's terrible dark face staring into his soul, the empty eyes gaining a tiny white light the longer Bonnie was in Mike's frame of vision. The face loomed in closer to Mike's, getting ready to emit a terrible scream.

Mike arched his eyes and screamed up at Bonnie in anger, letting go of his hair and curling his fist before dropping them to his sides. Bonnie was surprised by the tiny human in front of him and took a step back, nearly bonking his head on the door frame. Mike then took his chance and tackled Bonnie out of the office, still screaming all the way. The rabbit was still very surprised at the sudden act and gave a weak noise out of being uncomfortable with the current situation.

He was pushed onto the Supply Closet's door before Mike ran back into the office and shut the door, still screaming.

Mike returned to find Freddy's large bulk about to enter the office, the bear's face flashing to the bloodshot-eyed image and back. In utter surprise, Mike instantly kicked Freddy's chest and stumbled back a few steps, making Freddy scooch back past the door frame, stunned. Mike took his chance and also kicked the door button and slam Freddy out of the office for the fifth time tonight.

Before he knew it, the world had gone black and he was falling. Mike fell onto the floor, his vision going from a blurry white to a fading black, trying to fight back whatever type of drowsiness that was ailing him. It must have taken him forever to get up, because when he made it back to his desk, the power went out.

The doors bolted back into their slots as the lights and fan died, silencing his hearing and sight. He gasped in shock at what had just occurred before instantly trying not to slap himself in stupidity.

Everything was quiet for a surprisingly long period of time until there was a faint sound of padded footsteps coming from the west hallway made Mike's stomach drop like a stone. Someone was coming.

The footsteps stopped right outside his door, just like Bonnie's first visit during the week, and made Mike think that it was Bonnie at first. There was still a period of silence until a loud click resounded through the building and the animatronic outside of the office's face lit up.

It was Freddy, staring into his office with a smirking look on his face. The jingle that Mike had heard before began to play like a loud music box.

Freddy just stood as still as a statue as the jingle played, eyeing Mike with hungry satisfaction. At this point, the security guard had fallen onto his back in a blind panic, trying to pick himself back up. He cried out in terror as the large robotic bear began to sing along.

"Hello young night guard," his voice was slow and creepy enough to send shivers down Mike's spine, "it seems that you're all out of power."

Mike kicked himself backwards until his back was against the wall, "You should have taken the warnings with heed, because no one is going to save you now!"

The young night watcher screamed as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Freddy would just leave if he wasn't looking at him. "It's so sad to say goodbye, but hopefully you've said them already."

Mike was shivering as Freddy continued to sing his goodbye song, "Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

The next thing he knew, the lights in the entire facility (Freddy's included) went out like someone flipped a switch, making Mike scream in terror as he was now witnessing a new level of horror. Slow sounds of padded footsteps drew nearer to him, making him cry out in exhaustion as he could feel a large presence looming over him.

A large hand was hovering over his head, slowly making its way down, towards his throat.

Ding-dong-dong-ding-ding-dong-dong-ding.

"Yay!"

A car rolled into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria parking lot and parked in one of the front spaces, the headlights shining into the locked pizzeria. The windows were shaded from the outside to prevent anyone from looking into the restaurant, so the driver couldn't see into the building with the intense lights from her car.

Valentina turned the car off, the headlights dimming; she turned in her seat and fished out her small knapsack that was sitting on the passenger's side of the car. She grumbled something about how she could be sleeping in on a Saturday morning as she yanked out her phone.

Valentina had received a message from Richard this morning, right around ten after six, where he had rudely woken her up just to get her to 'work' early. She had thrown her phone across the room when she had seen who had texted her, in anger, she got out of bed and picked her phone back up to see what the message was.

God she hated that man, but he had her leashed to his wrist.

She got out of her car as she checked her phone; it read 'six fifty-five' as she read over the message again. Richard had told her to get the fuses checked for the day, since the pizzeria was having a maximum of ten birthday parties today. The animatronics were going to be needed more than ever and so was the stage, so it was up to Valentina to make sure there was enough power to last for the day before the restaurant opened.

She walked up to the front doors in a grumpy mood and unlocked the two locks with one of the spare keys in her jacket. Valentina walked in, turned on the spare lights, and walked towards the Parts and Services room, her heels clicking against the clean tiles.

The police officer in training nodded to the animatronics behind the curtains as she opened the door and walked towards the locked door from within the room. She quickly brought out another spare key and unlocked the door.

It didn't take long to get into the basement and find the fuse box and power supply, switching a few controls to make sure everything was good for the day. She then trudged back upstairs and locked the door behind her before texting Richard that she was done and to not bother her for the rest of the day.

Valentina walked out of the back room and walked back across the main room to head towards her car.

A faint moaning sound stopped her from reaching the front doors, however, and caused her to turn towards the long east hallway. The sound must have come from there.

Just to make sure the new security guard hadn't done his job or had shirked work, Valentina began to walk back towards the dining hall and took a left into the long hallway. She grumbled, imagining if someone had snuck in just to fool around for shits and giggles, such behavior really irked her.

Valentina walked into the main office and found that someone that shouldn't be here at this hour was here. She raised an eyebrow as she found Mike Schmidt on the ground, passed out from exhaustion, it seemed.

Val walked over to him and looked at his quiet face, "Hey."

She was met with no response before she kicked him, lightly, "Get up."

Still nothing, she looked around the office and saw that there must have been some sort of struggle. The tablet was slightly scratched and had TV static on the screen, some of Mike's belonging where scattered on the table, and Mike himself looked a little beat-up.

Mike then lifted his head and groaned, trying to open his eyes. This surprised Valentina and made her frown disintegrate a little, seeing him in a helpless state. She knew the penalties for being caught sleeping on the job and they weren't pretty.

She squat down next to him and gently slapped his face, "Hey, come on, you got to get moving."

Still nothing. Man this guy slept like a rock.

Valentina then sighed, seeing that she was free for the entire morning, she decided to take this poor sap back to his home.

She flipped him over and searched his pockets for his wallet. Valentina found it in his back right pocket and opened it before fishing out Mike's licenses.

Memorizing his address, Valentina put the cards back into their places and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. Getting up, she then stuffed whatever looked like Mike's stuff into his bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. She then flipped him back over and lifted Mike up, bridal style, carrying out of the office and towards the doors.

Val set him up to lay down in the back seats with his bag before she got into the drivers seat and rolled out of the parking lot. She charted the course to Mike's apartment through her head and headed in that direction. It took only a few minutes to drive there and find an empty parking spot.

Valentina parked and went to one of the backseat doors to try and shake him awake. When she had no luck, again, Val just dug through his pockets and found the apartment key for his complex, three-zero-three. She picked him and his bag back up again and headed up the nearest flight of stairs.

The young cop unlocked his door and trudged inside, dropping Mike on his couch and his bag next to him. She sniffed at the bad smell coming from his fridge (probably Mike's rotten take away food that he had forgotten to eat last week) before going into Mike's bedroom to grab Mike's bed sheets and to return to fling them unto him.

Valentina tucked him in, making sure that he was at least warm. She turned Mike's head to his side, in case he got sick.

Making sure that he was at least still alive, Valentina sat down next to him and decided to wait for at leas five minutes. She took out a cigarette and lighter, knowing well that she deserved a moment of thought.

Valentina lit her cigarette and put away the lighter before she began to smoke. It was a terrible habit, but it was something to help her cope with some past troubles.

She breathed out a long wisp of smoke, away from the tired night guard, and sighed. Valentina knew that it was too early to be dealing with such things on a Saturday morning. Normally she would be sleeping in until noon, tired of the week's assignments or training from school, and eat a cold bowl of cereal in front of some random program on her television set. The rest of the day would be a blur full of either running errands or catching up on schoolwork.

In a simpler form, Valentina didn't have any friends. Or, she didn't want to make anymore since her last one had left her. She just lived a lonely life.

Mike groaned in his sleep, smelling the cigarette smoke in disgust. He adjusted himself before falling back into the couch to sleep some more.

Val looked at him and sighed again before standing up and taking her leave. Mike was safe, sleeping, quiet, allowing her to feel at ease as she had done her part to keep him safe from the management in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of foreshadowing with Valentina but I don't want to say too much. She's not really the other OC but more of a human character who becomes really important to Mike. Also, I guess I should make it clear that she's Richard 'Ricky' Fowles' daughter, meaning that her last name is also Fowles.
> 
> I'm also naming other members of staff at Fazbear's after youtubers who've played FNAF. You've seen Mark 'Markiplier' and Felix 'PewDiePie' have made appearances already.


	7. Apartment 303

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, but school got harder and the program that I used to help correct my spelling and grammar for this fic crashed so now we have this fic in a misshapen condition.
> 
> Anywho, this chapter may be a bit short but I tried over these past few months. I'm very bad at dialogue scenes.

Mike woke up at his apartment. His first thought was why he was on the couch and not passed out at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The night guard felt a great elating feeling in his gut, thinking that the whole Fazbear shenanigans had been a dream, before he realized that he was still in his work uniform. His spirits had dropped, once again, before he sighed.

Mike steadily got out from under the covers, wondering how those had gotten there. He usually just passed out in bed and would rarely sleep on the floor (if he was in the mood to do so), so finding his bed sheets on his soft couch was a great mystery to him. Had someone taken him out of the pizzeria and placed him here?

Mike suddenly put his hands to his face as he realized something quite cruel. He was dead, yeah, he had died at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and was now in either the spirit world or in limbo. Neither of those places sounded all too great to him.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly noon, meaning that he had slept through half of the day already. Mike sighed and saw that his bag was next to the couch. He opened up the knapsack and saw that his belonging and a few scraps of paper were in there. Upon further examination, Mike deemed that he was not dead, for his knapsack or bedcovers would be here, but he would still be at the pizza joint.

He gave a relieved sigh and went for the fridge to see what he could eat for breakfast. Mike had to finally take out his rotten food and dump it in the trash, making a mental note to himself that he'd have to take away his garbage to the dumpster.

The security guard finally found some eggs and a box of oatmeal and set off to make some breakfast for himself. After nearly burning the eggs and setting part of the stove on fire, Mike deemed that it was time to eat.

As soon as he put a few forkfuls of his eggs into his mouth, there was a quite knock on the door. He got up, annoyed, and made his way towards the surprise visitor.

"Hey, if you're selling anything, I'm not-" he stopped when he saw who it was without their uniform on, "…buying anything?"

It was Valentina, wearing a navy hoodie with jeans and sneakers, looking empathic as always. She raised her eyebrows at Mike's unwelcoming words as she looked up at him.

"Uh, sorry about that," Mike's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he realized that it was not a proper way to treat someone he knew at his door. "I, wasn't expecting visitors this morning."

"That's fine, as long as you don't treat everyone like that." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm eating breakfast, but would you like to come in?" he gave a weak chuckle as he motioned towards his living room.

"Sure," Mike made some room for her to get by before he closed the door.

"I was out doing some errands and I decided to come visit you to see how you were doing."

"Thanks?" Mike scratched his head as he hurriedly tried to clean up parts of his apartment. Val just stood in the center of his chaotic apartment and took notice of his half-burnt stove.

"Was there an accident?" she turned towards him with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh," he turned to look at her and the open kitchen, "nah, that's normal whenever I try to make something."

"You do know that you're supposed to let it spark before you twist the knob?"

"Huh?" Mike shook his head. "I- know what? Never mind."

"Is this why half of your breakfast is burnt?"

"Uh, nope!"

"Mike, she looked at him, "I'm a senior student at the police academy, don't you think that I'd have taken detective studies by now?"

He, in return, looked at her, "I never went to Junior Police School."

The look of Val's face quickly turned sour as she realized that she must be talking to an idiot, "Whatever, just hurry up and get back in the kitchen."

Mike huffed before finishing up his work, "Yeesh, what's your damage?"

Deciding not to answer his question, Val looked at the wall next to him to try and busy herself. Michael finally made his way back to his kitchen and stood next to the fridge, his mood had simmered down as he now looked at Val in a friendly manner. She took some time off from staring at the wall and turned her head towards him again.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't give you my address," Mike started, uneasily, "unless, you need something?"

Valentina shook her head, "No, neither did I ask nor did I want your address, I just came over to check up on you."

"Did Mr. Fowles tell you about my 'carelessness' from last night?" Mike groaned, imagining Felix or one of the other employees finding him half asleep on the floor.

"No," Val denied, "I came in early this morning to check on something for Richard and I found you passed out in your office."

If Mike had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it out, "Wa- What?"

"I got you back to your apartment this morning," she took an uneasy step back. "You looked like you weren't going to get up if I just left you there."

"So you smashed all of my stuff into my bag and dragged me back to my apartment?" Mike questioned, shakily. "You ripped off my bedcovers and tucked me in to my couch?"

Valentina looked at the floor, "…yes."

The security guard took a moment to take in the fact that Val was someone he had barley spent twenty-four hours with but had decided to save him from the manager's possible wrath by getting him back home. He started to feel pretty bad for his sudden outburst, since she had done a nice thing for him.

"Sorry," he mumbled and also looked at the floor.

"What?" she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry for my utter shock that you saved me and not another employee at the restaurant."

Val looked at him for a few moments before turning away, a ghost of a smile on her face, "Thanks…"

It was Mike's turn to look up, "Excuse me?"

"Thanks for apologizing, it's been…a while since someone properly apologized in front of me."

"Wha-" Mike was interrupted by her.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

Taking it as a command, Mike sat back in front of his unfinished meal and began to eat again. Mike scrunched his face at how bad his scrambled eggs tasted but bared through it since he had a guest in the room.

He looked back up at Val during the middle of his meal, "So, what do you mean about properly apologizing? Have you been waiting for someone to apologize to you or something?"

Val was focused on the burnt stove, "Yes, my dad hasn't been very faithful to his family."

"You mean he's cheating on your mother or something."

Val looked at him, eyes wide, "No! My dad is not dishonest! I mean, sure he's not one hundred percent honest, but not like that!"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Mike put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "If not unfaithful in that way, then in what way?"

Valentina grew quite as she stared out the window behind Mike, "He's been neglecting my hopes and dreams by forcing me to work at the place he loves."

Mike paused, "You mean that your dad loves that pizzeria joint?"

"Yeah," Val nodded. "So much that he's the manager there and that, by powers of being my legal guardian, he can cut me out of police training if I do not follow with his wishes."

Her words were like a slap to Mike's face as he registered what she had just said, "So you're Mr. Fowles' daughter? Your name is Valentina Fowles?"

Val nodded as slow as a sleepy tortoise, but more ashamed than sleepy.

"Yikes," Mike leaned back from his chair, loosing his appetite. "Does your mom know about this?"

"She's dead."

He tried not to make a squeaking sound as he understood by now that he still was not making a good impression on her. Out of all the girls, why was she the hardest to make acquaintances with?

Mike began to violently cough, nervous. Val whipped her head around to look at Mike with caution, "Are you okay?!"

He nodded and stopped coughing, "Yeah! Yeah, just- I'm sorry for bringing up that subject."

"Don't be," she sighed. "I've gotten used to her death, and its shocking after effects."

Mike decided to hold his tongue as she reached into her hoodie's pockets and pulled out a cigarette box and lighter, "Mind if I smoke?"

Something then popped into his mind, "No wonder it smells like dead turkey in here, you smoked when you tucked me in."

"I'll take that as a yes," she popped one of the sticks in her mouth and began to light it, releasing a puff of smoke as she put away the remaining cigarettes and the lighter.

Mike waved away the puff of smoke and tried to eat his porridge, "Those are really unhealthy, you know."

"Yeah," she moved closer to the window and saw a pair of movers trying to pull a couch out of a moving van.

"Then why do you still smoke?" Mike ducked as she let out another puff.

Val shrugged as she dragged on the cigarette, "Beats me, I mainly started it after one of my friends left me, but now I think that it's because I want attention."

"Don't you have friends?"

"No…I don't have time for any either."

"Then why are you here?"

"I didn't say that you were a friend." Valentina then opened the window and tossed the cigarette butt out.

As she was about to light another one, Mike stood up and grabbed her wrist, "Hand them over."

"Hey-!"

"Now."

Like an upset child, Valentina had no choice but to give up her toys. She then gave a cry as Mike opened the window and threw the box out before quickly shutting the opening. A mover from downstairs cried, "Stop littering you junkies!"

Val looked shocked at his actions before she coughed once and wiper her mouth. Mike looked back to her and thought that she might have at least put up some sort of a fight, but then again she had relinquished the fact that she didn't like smoking.

She brushed off her front and readjusted her hair, "Damn, now I wish that I hadn't wasted so much money on those packs."

Mike scratched the back of his head and gave her an awkward smile, "Yeah, your bad habits were pretty evil, weren't they?"

Valentina gave him an icy glare, "You're in no position to tell me what I can or can't do, but seeing that you helped me get rid of smoking…"

She walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Val then proceeded to turn and leave for the door, her face softening up a bit as she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. As she stood at Mike's door, Val turned around and said, "Just one thing: Don't take the night shift tonight, not that many employees seem to come out after the Saturday shift."

She twisted back around and left through the unlocked door, leaving Mike to wonder what she knew about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

After a few minutes in silence, Mike was beginning to think that Val's visit hadn't happened and that she was just a ghost to him. He sat back down and felt his world feel like Barbie Doll plastic, like everything was so domesticated and that there were no killer animatronics that lurked in the darkness at his job. Maybe, if he'd finally quit, things would continue to be ordinary plastic.

If there was no more Freddy Fazbear in his life then things would go back to normal for him; he'd continue through college, graduate, get a career, maybe even get married and have kids. Mike would be cultivated into another ordinary man with a budding family in the near future if he were to quit the pizzeria.

There was also the possibility of Mike not quitting, if he would continue working the five day shift during his registered six hours and would continue getting his below-minimal wage. He would live in constant fear of the five animatronics that were out for his blood and were eager to watch his other innards spill onto the floor and out of the furred suit. Mike's hallucinations and dreams would only become worse and his mental health would drastically drop.

He felt like he needed to have a temper tantrum just to let out his frustration, maybe he could just roll around on the floor until he found an answer. Mike wanted to live, but he also didn't want to be ordinary.

There was also the chance of seeing Valentina more as he continued the night watchman job…

He internally screamed as he thought about abandoning his years ahead for just one person that he barely knew. Seriously, how could Mike even think about Val when he was discussing arrangements with his life. It wasn't like he was madly in love with her anyway.

Before he knew it, Mike's thoughts were completely blank as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment; thinking about the smaller woman with her long orange hair and artic eyes that could hypnotize him into thinking that even though she was small he was still beneath her. She could be worth fighting for, but he didn't want to keep going at a job he didn't like for someone he had just met.

The job market was terrible, on one hand, the example being the night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but the pay wasn't that bad for six hours a night. If Mike could find a way to dodge the animatronics, study, work at his other job, eat, and sleep, then he could beat this and would successfully beat whatever hell spawn was pulling the strings after hours at the pizza joint.

It was easy to think about it, but harder to actually do it. Thankfully, Michael Schmidt was a lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new FNAF came out over the week and I was so sicced, man I wasn't expecting the phantoms and all of the hidden minigames! Thanks for hanging through with me for this story, I'm so happy that there are twenty four of you following for updates, wow, that's the most I've had for a story!
> 
> Yes, there will be a romance between Mike and Val, but it doesn't interfere with the plot. Now we only have around five or more chapters before a certain character meets their end and secrets about the Fazbear franchise will be revealed.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a question, then please ask!


	8. Chase Deffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished was finished last night but Comcast cut out wifi and I had to wait for nearly twenty four hours before my dad fixed it. The topic in this one is somewhat new but creates foreshadowing for what will happen later on.

Mike was nearly bored to death over his weekend.

He didn't go out on Saturday and just watched whatever was on TV by mostly watching Nicktoons and sleeping on the couch as he tried to catch up on sleep. Mike had dumped his cold breakfast into the garbage disposal an hour after Valentina left, too grossed out at what remained and dearly hoping that he'd finally be able to cook a decent meal someday. The next day was spent at the grocery store for the morning rush and studying during the later hours.

For once, he couldn't wait for his shift on Monday night. It would at least bring him excitement and would (probably) keep his mind straight.

He walked into the pizzeria at three o'clock and saw that the lunch crowd had yet to fade away, making him regret his choice of coming here as a wad of pizza flew past his shoulder. Mike continued to dodge more throws that were made at him by a group of kids that were attending a birthday party as he ambled into the east hall.

It wasn't long before Mike was knocking on a door labeled 'Fazbear Management' and waited until he heard Richard calling for him to come in.

"Michael, what a surprise!" Richard looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Congratulations on making it through your week, man!"

"Thanks," Mike gave his boss a nervous smile before approaching the desk. "I'm here to collect my pay and tell you that I'll also be taking the night shift for this week as well."

Richard's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned, "That's great, wow, I bet Freddy and his friends would love you to stay!"

Yeah, they'd love him to death to stay another week.

Mr. Fowles then flipped through some paperwork before adding, "Since you've stayed a week, you'll be getting a twenty five dollar raise to your check."

"Really?" Mike was genuinely excited at the news, since the promise of more money was always welcomed.

"Yep," Richard signed a document. "If an employee that takes on the night watch system we have here continues after a week they will get a twenty five dollar increase in pay until they leave."

"So I'll be getting a hundred and fifty for this week?"

"Yeah," Richard finished shortly after taking his checkbook out and signing a check for Mike. He then stood up and handed it to him, "Again, thanks for signing up for this job. This place would barely be functioning without you."

Those words made Mike feel rewarded at first, but then he realized that the last sentence put a chill down his spine. Richard Fowles knew what was happening with the animatronics at night and what they did to the security guards.

Mike gulped, "Thanks, I'm glad that I could be of service."

Thinking back at his encounter with Richard at that time, Mike felt like he had shocked his boss when he had mentioned that he had wanted to stay. He flipped through the tablet carelessly, seeing that he had ten minutes before his shift began.

Mike sighed and thought again why he was here. He needed money, then survived five nights for his money, and now was back for more money. So pretty much he was here for money.

The night guard sighed, knowing that it was just pointless to think about his situation. He stopped flipping through the tablet when he saw that there was five minutes left.

Mike then took the time to think about his strategy for the night. Knowing that the animatronics would become more hostile as the nights progressed, Mike would have to either up his game and dodge or rely on a new tactic. Dodging was tiresome and nearly made Mike pass out from exhaustion on his latest night, but it was his only defense at night. There was the option of running away for the night and pretending that he was there the whole night, but the day staff or his manager might find some evidence on the cameras that he had left during the middle of his shift and he could get fired for dishonesty and abandonment. Then there was attacking the animatronics and showing them who was boss, but that could backfire terribly.

His final thoughts were about taking a terrible risk where he could hide somewhere else in the building until his shift was over. There were places out of reach in the building for the animatronics, Mike was sure. He could hide in the kitchen, away from Chica, Freddy, and whoever else would dare make noise in there. There were even possible hidey holes in the dark Parts and Services room, but he was afraid of Bonnie going in and exploring the room before finding the night guard (plus, Mike was scared of the endoskeleton, because he swears that he'd seen that thing look at the camera a few times with a few of the empty animal heads). The Supply Closet was a tight spot but close to the office, his only worry was Bonnie or any other animatronic coming in to check on him. From Mike's perspective from his second night, the restrooms were a no-go; seeing that Foxy had nearly cut him into ribbons back then.

The main system shut itself down and the backup generator booted up, signaling for Mike's shift to start. Mike instantly flipped the tablet up and looked at the stage, surprised to see that the main three was still there.

The phone rang and Mike answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

Wait; was this Phone Guy's message from Monday?

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you-" Mike put it on mute, knowing full well that he didn't need to listen to the former guard's messages.

He flipped the tablet back up and saw that the robots had still yet to leave; making him wonder what was going on. Mike also flipped over to Pirate's Cove and saw that Foxy was still quiet and not peeking out of the curtains yet. The guard then switched over to Parts and Services and saw that everything looked pretty normal, no giant feral cats out early or anything.

Mike huffed and put the tablet down, starting to get a funny feeling that the animatronics had reset themselves for the week. If this was possible, then Mike could feel a bit more at ease. On the other hand, Mike could worry that the animatronics would probably start getting used to his recurring visits and get more and more violent towards him.

He flipped up the tablet again and saw that the restaurant's mascots were all quiet, no movements whatsoever. Mike couldn't believe it.

An hour passed and he was, yet again, bored out of his mind. The animatronics were stone still and weren't budging from their positions, much to Mike's unlikely agitation. True, he did like the fact that Freddy and his pals weren't chasing after his flesh, but it also made his job quite boring.

He remembered back to a week ago and remembered that Bonnie was bound to come to his office in another hour or two, deeming him to relax and listen to the sounds in the hallways before it was time to act. Mike could look on his phone for updates and news from around the world or check his emails and texts from friends and family.

A sudden thought struck his mind that made him remember something before his shift started. He had time to test his theory about hiding from the animatronics until six, since they looked like they weren't going far tonight.

Mike felt a bit elevated, but also very scared. Where could he hide for the night? Parts and Services was bad since Bonnie was in there nearly all the time, same thoughts with the Supply Closet, the restrooms were a possible choice but provided little cover, which left hiding in an empty space in the kitchen.

The guard gulped before picking up the tablet to look through again, observing that there was still no movement, and peeked out either doorway. The coast was clear and Mike snuck out into the East Hallway, tablet in hand. He remembered a strategy from a game his cousin made him play, Alien Isolation, and crouched down to stealthily move down the hall. Animatronics or none, Mike was not taking any chances with directing attention to himself.

He shimmied alongside the wall and caught sight of the stage, thanking that there was a large curtain blocking the three at night. Mike approached the kitchen and slowly inched the door open, giving one last look towards the stage before disappearing into the camera-less room.

The kitchen was bigger than it looked on the tablet. There were ten ovens built into the wall and different kinds of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Mike passed a large cooking station for three chefs to roll dough and place sauce and toppings onto the pizza before he made his way towards another row of cooking stations, finding compartments under the clean counters.

"Yes!" he said under his breath as he inspected the compartments, still crouching. Mike found the first compartment empty and sizeable for him to hide for the next five hours, it even had enough room for him to flip the tablet up and down to his liking.

He shuffled inside the closed the small doors, letting another breathe out as he found that his feet didn't get in the way of the doors. The flaps closed in safely, making it look normal towards any animatronic's eye, and giving Mike the benefit of the doubt that it was a safe hiding place.

Michael then decided to formulate a plan if one of the animatronics found him. He could easily jump out and surprise it by pushing them over before running back towards his office or out of the building, if all failed.

Mike flipped up the tablet and saw that Bonnie was now offstage and in Parts and Services, making Mike feel like a rock was just dropped in his stomach. Nervously, he flipped the tablet down and checked the time; he had a little under five hours left. He sighed and got comfortable, knowing that the compartment stretched out and was sectioned off by the three doors.

"Hi." a boy with a yellow shirt, khaki pants, and short blonde hair said next to him, sharing the compartment that opened next to Mike.

"Hi." Mike replied before he checked back up on the tablet to see the other animatronics. All the robots were still ag-AIN WAIT.

The security guard turned, fiercely, towards the boy and nearly screamed, "How did you get in here?!"

He looked no older than ten, grinning, "I'm here to see Freddy and his friends dance and play, maybe I'll also get to hang out with them!"

"Shh!" Mike shushed him. "What are you, crazy? Where are your parents?"

The boy stuck his tongue out, "I don't need no adult to look after me! I can get well along by myself!"

Mike nearly screamed in agitation, for he now had a bigger problem on his hands, "Look, kid, you can't be here after hours! What's your name?"

"Chase Deffin, it's a better name than whatever you've got."

If it wasn't for the fact that Mike was talking to a child, then the older male would have started a fight with the younger. He was now deathly stressed as to how to get this child out of the pizzeria without the animatronics detecting them. This left him with many questions. How did this kid get here? How would the animatronics react with him after hours? Were the kids' parents nearby or did he have to call them? Were the parents going to come and look for their child? And so many more…

He didn't have time to process anymore logic before the kid decided to leave the small compartment and stand up in the kitchen, "Since you're here, that means Freddy and his friends will be out too!"

The boy didn't even wait for Mike's warning before running towards the kitchen doors, "Hey! Wai-"

Mike winced as the doors slammed shut and Mike was left alone in the room with a malfunctioning camera. He gulped and flipped up the tablet to see that Bonnie was still interested in Parts and Services, the purple rabbit looking at the camera in curiosity. The guard shivered before turning back to the stage and saw that the other was still quiet.

Mike got out of his hiding place and quickly walked across the kitchen before peeking in through the circular window that was attached to the door. He angled his head to where no one in the cafeteria could see him, from a distance, but to where he could see if anyone was there. Mike saw the boy in weaving himself between the tables, trying to move towards the stage.

He flipped the tablet up and saw that Bonnie was about to leave the room, leaving the kid in the main room open for the purple rabbit.

Mike didn't have time to think of what one of the deadly animatronics would do if they caught a child in the building. The guard ran out of the kitchen and around the dining tables as fast as he could, towards the boy that was now trying to climb onto the stage.

"Hey, Freddy!" Chase smiled as he rested his elbows on top of the stage and stared up at the curtains.

Before Chase could say anything else, Mike zoomed up to him, lifted him up by his waist and over the guard's shoulder, and ran back towards his office. Bonnie saw the two and gave a shrill cry before chasing after the two.

Down the West Hallway, Mike ran into the office and dodged a swipe from Bonnie. He slammed one hand down upon the door button and set Chase down. The security guard slumped over, out of breathe, as he looked over at the boy he had saved.

"Wha-" Mike gasped as he saw Chase run out the other door and back down the halls. "Wait!"

He quickly stood up and ran for the door to chase after him.

"WHAAAAAAA-" Mike didn't expect for Chica to be a few feet away from him as he reached the door.

Instinctively, he rushed back into his office and closed the door before Chica could act. The large bird stopped advancing as soon as the large wall of steel appeared in front of her face, making the light in her eyes dim with annoyance.

Mike collected his breathe and went back to the left doorway to see if Bonnie was still there. He flickered the door light and saw the purple rabbit slip into the Supply Closet, unaware of the security guard's stare.

"This can't be happening…" Mike turned his head away from the window and opened the door, scared of his current situation for the night.

Mike flipped up the tablet, just realizing that he still had it, and saw that Chica was camped in the corner behind his office door while Bonnie was crouching in the closet. The time was already half-past two in the morning and Mike was facing the deadly threat of killer animatronics with a young boy after hours without protection.

He opened the left door and put the tablet down to conserve power as he let out a string of curses in irritation.

Mike then noticed that the child must have either snuck by Chica or the giant yellow animatronic just didn't care for children at this hour. He was going to have to force himself to hang onto the second thought for a while.

Michael didn't hate children, in fact he always wanted a few when he was older and with someone he loved. As of now, he just wanted to make sure he got out of this night alive and wanted the kid to be safe.

Mike had to wait thirty minutes before both Chica and Bonnie had left. He flipped the doors open and checked the tablet for any signs of life. The security guard found Freddy dead silent and Foxy still tucked behind his curtains as per usual.

It was then that Mike heard a weird noise down the east hall, making him look up from his tablet. He looked around through the map again and saw Bonnie in the cafeteria and heard Chica making noise in the kitchen.

Mike got up from his chair and peeked through the right door; to his surprise, he saw Chase putting up a crayon drawing of his 'Day at Freddy's' with a cluster of a few of the other drawings on the wall.

"Psst," Mike harshly whispered to the younger boy to try and get his attention.

Chase looked up and turned to Mike before smiling and waving at him, "Hey man! I haven't seen you here in a while!"

Mike gritted his teeth and made frightened hand gestures, "Shh! They might hear you!"

"Who?" Chase cocked his head to one side. "Unless you mean Freddy and his pals."

"Yes!" Mike waved Chase over. "Get inside, I'll let you and the ani- Freddy and his pals play in the morning, okay?"

Chase didn't look so sure, "Well, okay, if you say so."

The blonde walked into the office and looked around as Mike ducked back in and quickly checked the tablet for any rogue animatronics. Bonnie was moving into the west hall and Chica's noise had halted for a moment. Just to be sure, Mike shut the left door and flickered the light to find the bunny stop just a few yards away from the window.

He flipped the tablet back up and heard Chica making more noise, much to his relief.

Chase poked his shoulder, "Hey! What can I do here until morning?"

Mike was startled by Chase's poke, since he was so used to being alone in the office now. He looked back at Chase and thought for a moment, "Uh…hang on."

Mike went to the desk and ducked before opening the drawers to find something entertaining for Chase. What he found that really caught his attention was some more 'Day at Freddy's' paper and five boxes of cheap crayons. He brought these to Chase to see if they would create interest.

Chase took them, "Alright!" He looked up at Mike, "Thanks, uhh…?"

"Mike," he gave a small smile. "Mike Schmidt is my name."

"Thanks!" Chase found a spot on the floor and laid himself down with his paper and crayons. "Your name is still not cooler than mine."

Okay well that ruined the mood for Mike.

The guard sighed and slumped back into his chair before checking the tablet to see what the animal robots were up to. He saw that Bonnie was back in the supply closet as Chica was out in the cafeteria with a pot and pan in each of her hands (which made Mike start to question his life choices but he shrugged it off), the others were still silent.

It was nearly four in the morning when Mike woke up from his autopilot and couldn't hear any wax on paper from the floor. He checked on Chase and found him gone, with a drawing half-finished and crayons sprawled on the floor.

"Chase?!" alarmed, Mike stood up and peeked out of both doors. "CHASE?!"

An angry robotic noise made him stop and turn around to find Chica barreling towards him. Mike screamed as he saw that her eyes had changed and were now black with white pinpricks in the center, making him paralyzed with fear.

He screamed again as Chica forced herself into his office and let out a mechanical screech in his direction. Mike bolted out through the left door and ran down the west hall with Chica hot on his heels.

The guard made a circle back to his office, exiting the hall and passing Pirate's Cove before making a right in the middle of the table formation and swiveling around the other tables until he turned into the east hall and made it safe back into the office to shut the door.

Mike gasped in exhaustion before he ran to the left door and shut it as well, seeing that bonnie was leaning in. He fell to the floor as his knees gave way and his adrenaline rush was over.

As Mike got back into his swivel chair, he felt a poke at as shoulder. He screamed and turned to find Chase looking at him in utter shock.

"Chill man!" the blonde screamed.

"Where were you?" Mike had to stop himself from shouting as he felt his lungs would burst from all of the pressure he was giving them.

"Uhh," Chase looked at the floor beneath the desk "I was under the table…"

"Why?" Mike sat down, very shakily, into his chair.

Chase then said something unintelligible under his breath and went back to his crayons and paper on the floor.

Mike looked at him before letting out a large breathe, just relieved that Chase had been alright. Honestly, he couldn't wait until it was six. Mike would get Chase to wait at the building until the management would arrive so that they could get him to his parents safely. Then Mike could sleep for a long time when he got back to his apartment and worry about his own matters for until he had to go back to Freddy's.

It was then at a few minutes past six, Chase had just finished putting up his new drawings onto the wall he had previously done so. Such pictures included himself with Mike, Chica holding a cupcake, Bonnie and him holding a few presents, Mike and Chica running, and Freddy with Foxy holding hands with him. Chase looked happy with his creations as he stepped away to admire his work before he held onto Mike's hand.

The two approached the front doors as Mike grabbed his keys from within his back pocket.

"Well," Mike sighed. "This was fun."

"Yeah…" Chase's eyes grew dark with sadness as they walked towards the lit doors.

"Did you have fun drawing? I mean, sorry that I couldn't entertain you in some other way."

"That's fine, Mike." Chase squeezed the taller's hand.

"Oh yeah!" Mike brightened up for a moment. "I promised you that you could check out the others before you left!"

"That's fine." Chase sighed. "I'm kind of tired right now."

"Okay," the guard directed him towards the doors. "I'll leave a note on the doors for my boss to understand why you're here."

Chase looked up at him, "I'm not going with you?"

"Sorry," Mike scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how I can find your parents nor do I want to deal with management. Though, this is the most I can do as of now."

"It's okay." the boy nodded in understanding. "I think you've been good to me this whole night."

"Thanks." they made it to the doors and Mike put his key into the keyhole to unlock the door. "Say, do you love drawing?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be an artist." his voice faded.

Mike finished unlocking the door and turned to face him, "Okay, I need you to stay in- oh?"

Chase Deffin had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase is named after a friend I met in elementary school and his design is based off of Rebornica/Cam's third child. There will be a short time lapse for a few of the chapters that lead up until Mike has finished a month at Freddy's, but that will take just a few chapters before we meet Valentina again.
> 
> Oh yeah! Today's my birthday, so I'm having a good time right now. Have a good day!


	9. Mangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup, look who got this in with a sudden burst of inspiration! I went out and made this around as long as the first chapter because I'm aiming for longer chapters then what I wrote for chapter seven. 
> 
> Also, my play through of FNAF 3 has been going well, I'm on the Good Ending path and ready to beat Night 4. So, without a further ado, let's begin this chapter.

That night, Mike had a dream that looked like he was in the current Freddy Fazbear's but was part of a crowd that stood in front of Pirate's Cove. Judging by the shiny and clean structure, this event must have been from at least a few to ten years ago.

Michael stood off near the right side of the crowd as he watched a man with a black business suit step onto a crate planted in front of Pirate's Cove. The crowd grew silent as they watched the speaker raise a hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to announce that we'll be bringing back an old member from the first location of our franchise. Director." he stood off to the side for the others to look at another man who was now on Pirate's Cove stage, in front of the new purple curtains.

"Thank you, Lector," he clapped as his announcer stepped down. The director gestured to the curtains behind him, "I bet that most of you know about our first location and the animatronics we had stationed there before we closed and move to our largest location. One of those animatronics is making a comeback today, and our first order is to introduce you all to our lovable pirate captain."

So that was it, Mike thought, this was the day that they introduced Foxy the Pirate.

Before he knew it, the director unfurled the newly stitched curtains to reveal a newer looking Foxy with a complete set of clothes to fit his furry frame. His chest was covered with a white shirt with a long naval captain coat over it, boots over his khaki pants, and a large pirate hat with a black feather poking out of it. Foxy's artificial fur was freshly washed and looked more crimson in appearance.

A few moments after the curtains were drawn back; the robot pirate jerked to life and stood up straight, acknowledging the crowd. It then spoke, "Ahoy 'me maties! It's a pleasure seeing a fresh crew ready to sail the seven seas with me, Captain Foxy!"

There was a sharp applause of approval and Mike couldn't help but feel excited about Foxy's look as well. His thoughts and the applause were soon diminished as someone in the crowd was booing at the director and the new Foxy.

Everyone's attention was now on a woman in the crowd who was shaking her fist at the stage, "Boo! BOO! I object to this feature!"

The director made a gesture to someone in the back of the crowd and Foxy's form went limp, standing up. He then looked at the woman calmly, "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Nancy." she fumed. "My name is Nancy Bates, and I'm here to object to your proposal of putting the dreaded Pirate Foxy out on stage with children!"

He looked at her the same way Mike was, "What makes you think that Foxy-"

His sentence remained unfinished as Nancy interrupted him, "I know what your latest model of Foxy did back at the last location, and what it did to my brother. That animatronic wasn't even complete, it was a mechanical demon!"

Mike was getting more and more confused as to what was happening in front of him, but he couldn't help but be pulled into what Nancy was saying.

"My brother was good man," there were tears of remorse in her eyes, "and what you mechanical monstrosity did to him was inhuman!"

"Miss Nancy," the director looked like he had seen a ghost. "I assure you, it was not my fault for what happened back in nineteen eighty-seven."

"Darn right it was! You made your workers quit trying to repair that Toy Foxy and to just let it climb all over the place while the children were nearby."

Mike then realized that they were arguing about the Bite of '87 and what had happened that day. The pieces were still fuzzy to him since he had thought that Foxy had been around for a long time and that he was the cause of it.

Other members of the crowd had their eyes widened as they either looked in one another or just edged away. They were either scared or confused as to what was to unfold.

The director spoke again, "I tried to make sure that nothing bad would happen, I know that I failed. I'm sorry Miss Nancy, for your brother."

"No you're not! You watched as my brother was carted away by the paramedics after he pushed a little girl out of the way to save her from that monster!" Nancy was crying now. "My brother, Jeremy Fitzgerald, got his frontal lobe bit off by your work, and now he's not the same because of you!"

By now, people were leaving in fright of the Fazbear Company's past and of the story Nancy had made them face. Mike could spy that the director was drowning in his own sweat as he realized that he was losing customers.

"Miss Nancy," his voice was steady. "I truly am sorry for what happened to Jeremy, he was a good man."

Nancy Fitzgerald Bates didn't say anything as she wiped her tears and stormed out of the pizzeria. Soon the crowd diminished as Mike was forced to watch as Foxy being quickly decommissioned and left to rot behind the glistening curtains of Pirate's Cove. The animatronic's clothes were taken away and put into storage as his feet disintegrated and were left with the exposed endoskeleton beneath. Foxy's lower jaw became unhinged as rust ate away at the screws to help keep it level with the endoskeleton's mouth. His chest rotted away and revealed the ribcage of the endoskeleton. Finally, his fur went from a pure crimson to an obnoxious shade of red with dust and age.

Mike was then left in an empty room that consisted of an open Pirate's cove and a spotlight shinning above it. There wailing sounds that made Mike feel like a little boy was crying nearby.

The guard looked around but could not find any signs of a child in distress. Seeing the spotlight point him to the direction of Foxy's stage, Mike approached it.

The cries grew louder as Mike walked up the steps towards the stage and peeled back the curtains. He was expecting Foxy to be behind the curtains but instead there was a five year old boy with red hair and a private school uniform crying in the place where Foxy was once standing still.

Mike looked down at him as the child tried to wipe tears from his eyes, "Who are you?"

The child didn't respond at first as he was still racked with sobs, "It…hurts…"

Mike didn't have time as he heard thundering metal footsteps run towards him. He looked up and saw a blackened version of Foxy run towards him, screeching demonically. Foxy looked like he was heavily burnt as the remaining bits of his fur suit were barely hanging onto his endoskeleton, with part of his right arm missing.

Mike screamed as Foxy leapt towards him and reared his mouth to bite down onto Mike's head.

But Mike felt no pain as he then opened his eyes and saw that he was back again in the inky blackness that belonged to his nightmare.

The ghoulish face appeared again as it looked at him nonchalantly, opening its mouth to speak, "I-T-S-A-L-L-I-N-Y-O-U-R-M-I-N-D"

He then awoke in a cold sweat as he grasp his chest in pain, harsh breathes being circulated throughout his respiratory system.

Later, Mike arrived at Freddy Fazbear's five minutes early. He quietly walked over to Foxy's stage and took a shaking hand to peel back the curtains to find the animatronic as still as a statue. A chill went down Mike's spine as he realized that Foxy's left eye was staring right down at him.

Mike quickly backed away from the cove and ran towards his office in fright of what was about to unfold.

It was now Wednesday and Mike was about to face the terrifying cat animatronic, Millie Maine, again. He had taken Freddy's advice from last week and had purchased a promising noise maker from earlier today. Mike just hoped that it would cause Millie to run away in panic for the night.

Last night's shift was hard enough on Mike, seeing that Foxy had successfully reset had still put him on pins and needles but he managed to regulate his inspection on the cove. Chica had been persistent on going back and forth between making noise in the kitchen and camping herself outside of the right door, much to his irritation. Thankfully, Bonnie had been acting normally.

Mike sat at his desk as the backup generator booted up, signaling for him to start his shift. In short, Mike was extremely nervous for the night. Sweat was already dripping down his face and landing onto the cheap leather seat and his jeans. His eyes were entirely focused on the screen in his hands, his knuckles turning white to emphasize his grip on it.

The security guard gulped as he looked at the camera for the stage, spotting that Bonnie and Chica were ready to move. He then flipped to Pirate's Cove and inspected that the curtains had yet to move an inch after Mike had sloppily folded them back in front of the animatronic fox. Mike finally flipped to Parts and Services to take an intake of breathe as he saw Millie starring at the camera.

Even though the ex-security guard was still in their starting position, in the darkest corner of the room, Mike couldn't help but feel tracked by her. Her eyes seemed to give off the impression that there was something much more supernatural around her.

Something could be heard moving slowly towards the office, making Mike switch his attention from the cameras to the left doorway. Swiftly, he closed the door and waited a moment before flipping the light on to see that it was just Bonnie again. It was a bit odd to see this animatronic making a charge towards him right as the night began but this was to be expected since Mike had returned for his second week.

Bonnie left after being camped outside of the left door for five minutes, cueing for Chica to then do the same with the right door. Mike had been genuinely surprised but prepared for this, making him close the door on instinct.

The cycle soon repeated as Mike was forced to keep track of all five of the animatronics. Bonnie approaching through the left hallway? Close left door. Chica peeking in through the right window? Close right door. Foxy peeking out of Pirate's Cove? Look at the camera for a few seconds more.

The last two threats on the scale were Freddy and Millie. Mike looked through the stage's camera and saw that Freddy's eyes were glancing in his general direction, signaling that he was ready to move. Finally, Mike looked through the backstage camera and spotted the door wide open, no sign of Millie.

Feeling panicky, Mike checked the main hall camera and Pirate's Cove for any sign of the red cat animatronic. All he found was Chica lurking in the shadows and Foxy getting ready to jump off of the stage.

Mike felt his heartbeat quicken as he searched the camera in front of the bathrooms and the ones that viewed the beginning of the halls. No Millie Maine in sight.

His hands shook as he switched to the camera for the supply closet and the ones that watched the corners of the office. He couldn't bear to blink at the sight of just Bonnie hiding in the closet.

Something was wrong.

Mike double-checked the cameras, his shoulders clenched. He flipped from Parts and Services to the cafeteria, Pirate's Cove, the halls, and closet again. During his last run-through, Mike nearly dropped the tablet. His shaking had become so furious that he could barely function.

Then there it was, his heart slowed down to a nearly-silent beat as his shoulders relaxed. Mike let out a gasp of breathe before the Pizzeria grew silent, the only sound being the office fan as it hummed. Time slowed as Mike took in another breathe and heard his heart beat slowly in his ears.

There was a slight bought of movement behind him, making Mike realize how stupid he had been this entire time as he had been looking throughout the Pizzeria and not checking in the most obvious place where Millie Maine could possibly be.

He slowly turned his head to look behind him and found the demonic cat animatronic, her soulless-black eyes staring right into Mike's.

She was in a position that looked like she had stealthily snuck into the office without making any sound, for her back was arched slightly, her knees were bent, and her arms weren't pressed to her sides. Her movements would have had to have been as fluid as a human's to do the trick to move into the office without Mike noticing.

It was at that moment, while he was staring down the ex-security guard, Mike had no idea what to do. The sound of his heart beat had quelled and all of his attention was focused on the supernatural being in front of him.

Millie, seeing no reason to remain quite, took a step towards Mike and stood up straight. She leered down at him, trying to get a clearer reaction out of him.

Mike had never experienced this feeling before. As he felt Millie's intense pressure on him, he could barely get a solid phrase to form in his mind to experience the full situation.

Last breathe.

Dying moment.

Near-death.

As Millie inched closer and closer to him, it suddenly hit Mike: he was about to die.

The robot in front of him looked down and made the human before her quiver in fright, finally setting the mood for her kill. She had gone back to a domesticated cat's prehistoric roots and was not a large saber tooth feline about to pounce and give the killing blow to one of man's earliest rodent forms. Millie had done this for a few years now, waiting in the dark for six days before it was time for her to show everyone who she really was; the boss of the office, the night keeper of the animatronics, the patient earner of minimum wage.

That was her.

And the small, sorry thing in front of her was a mockery of what she had once been for a short amount of time.

She raised a dirty paw to Mike until it hovered an inch away from his face, "Ge-et o-out."

He couldn't move, for he was too paralyzed with fear. Mike couldn't feel anything as the robot in front of him showed no emotion towards him.

Millie didn't take his response too kindly, "You shou-ould hav-ave left when yo-ou-ou had the chance." She raised her paw until it was next to her head, ready to strike Mike.

"I-I'll be-e-e taking ba-a-ack what was onc-ce-" she swiped her paw down onto Mike's head, "-mi-ine."

It was then that when Millie had been moving her robotic hand up, Mike realized that he remembered what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Once Millie's paw flung itself down upon him, Mike dove to the floor and evaded Millie's attack, her paw hitting the desk with a crunch. Mike then bolted back up and stepped behind Millie.

She didn't see Mike's evasion coming and took a moment to process the situation and her next moves before she turned around to try and locate Mike. Mike edged around her but Millie turned to the left and spotted him, making Mike jump with surprise. She blinked before opening her mouth and letting out a harsh screech.

Mike backed up as the screech startled him, a few crumbs of dried blood hitting his face. Millie then approached him and shut her mouth, advancing at a sudden speed.

Mike dove back to the floor again, away from the animatronic's reach as she tried to swipe at him with both of her arms outstretched. He went behind her again and reached for his bag to retrieve the noisemaker he bought beforehand.

Millie couldn't hunch over correctly like a human and her metallic spine only made her stand up straight, her anatomy making her miss her target once again. She had to take another moment for her endoskeleton and suit to readjust, allowing her head to turn in Mike's direction while in the progress of straightening herself. If he human mind had still been completely intact, then Millie would have cursed and screamed in frustration.

She watched as Mike fished out a cylinder can from his knapsack and pointed a large red device at her. Millie couldn't place what kind of object it was, since she had never seen one before.

"W-wha-?"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Mike pressed down on a dial that was connected to the red top.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP

Millie screeched as the air horn ripped through the air and made the circuits in her head fry with pandemonium.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Millie couldn't stand it as she then flinched and sprinted out of the office, the noise and her causing the other animatronics to falter back.

As soon as the cat was on the other side of the building, Mike made the air horn stop before he dropped it, his hands shooting up to his ears to hold them in pain.

"Ow! Fuck!" Mike cursed as his ears rang. His knees buckled as they soon hit the floor.

"Pretty clever." a voice rang out in the darkness of the left doorway. "But you'll have to remember about us too."

Mike suddenly remembered about Bonnie in the supply closet and instantly lunged for the door button, beating the purple rabbit by a few seconds. Bonnie grumbled a few unintelligible words below his normal volume before walking back up the hallway.

Seizing this opportunity, Mike shakily stood up and also closed the right door before going back to the desk. He sat down and picked the tablet back up again to check if he was in the clear.

Mike checked the stage and saw that Freddy was finally gone and was hiding in the dark corners of the cafeteria. Chica was busy making noise in the kitchen, but was tiring out soon. Bonnie had moved back into the back room and was trying to scare Mike by looking into the camera. Foxy had moved back into the cove after Millie's outburst in the office. Finally, Millie was hiding on stage, the last place anyone would dare look for her.

The rest of Mike's night was hardly scare-free. He had to block Foxy two more times, Bonnie came back five more times, Chica had decided not to come any closer, Millie was quite scared for the rest of the night, and Freddy had come to the door only once.

It was then ten minutes to six, and only eight percent left, that Mike had successfully blocked Freddy Fazbear again.

"Nailed it!" Mike cheered and Freddy let out a puff before walking away. Mike wanted to say something smart to the giant bear but thought that it might be pushing his luck so he kept out of it.

Once the chime for his shift sounded, Mike packed up and began to walk out of the right doorway. He hummed a tune in recognition of his victory against Millie Maine for the night, but also thought that it was a good idea to bring earplugs if he were to continue using the air horn.

In the middle of the East Hall, Mike's phone buzzed, making him stop to check his newest text. Mike brightened once he saw who had texted him: it was his friend Brian, inviting him over for a get-together on Saturday. He texted back and said that he'll check his schedule on Friday and would respond in the early morning.

Mike put his phone back in his back pocket and continued to walk out towards the main room, passing by Chase's drawings.

When he arrived at the large room, something felt…off. Mike looked around but found the entire space neat and ready for the day. Pirate's Cove and the front stage were neatly covered by their curtains and the doors were in their usual positions. The guard had checked that Millie had returned to the Parts and Services room before he had left, so that tore out the possibility of an undead animatronic still roaming around.

Mike then heard it, a strange static sound being emitted from the room. He searched around again and took a few uneasy steps closer towards the center of the room, "Hello? Anyone there?"

There was a part of Mike who realized that, as the night watcher, he should have also been checking for people breaking in. A few delinquents could have come in here during the early hours of the morning and could vandalize or steal from the pizzeria. It was hard to remember such things like that with five animatronics on your trail.

The static turned into robot screeching, but not as similar as to what the animatronics sounded like. Mike followed the noise upwards, towards the ceiling. By now, he was pretty sure that it as coming from someone who had broken-in, but now the noises were coming from the roof to suggest that someone was on top of there.

He looked up at the industrialized ceiling and inspected the wires, cables, and pipes as if he had x-ray vision. Mike wondered when the pizzeria was going to get proper ceiling tiles.

His eyes then scanned over a large darkened form on the ceiling, making him cease his movements to stare at it. It looked like a tangled mess of metal and wires as it clung onto the large air duct like a spider. Mike's eyes widened when he realized that it was a blackened heap of endoskeletons and not just an error in the building's design.

It had a small, smashed endoskeleton head that was dangling near its back with its mouth open, emitting the screeching noises. Its other head was nearly blackened to a crisp and was wearing an exo-suit foxy head that looked nearly the exact same as Foxy's initial design but was plastic and had more feminine markings on its face. There was barely any static coming from its burnt head.

Mike made an 'eep' noise and backed away, slowly, from it. Unfortunately, the plastic head slowly turned in his direction to look him in the eyes, halting his movements. The endoskeleton head moved its remaining eye to glance at Mike.

The two figures stared at each other for a few moments until the screeching became louder and louder. Before Mike knew it, the mangled heap on the ceiling let out a terrifying screech that sounded much more like a haunted animatronic's, and dove towards him.

Mike was stunned as it nimbly let a few of its rearranged limbs let go of parts attached to the ceiling to grab onto other pipes and wires behind it, swinging itself backwards and outstretched. The plastic head opened its mouth, revealing a row of crumbling black teeth, and aimed for Mike's face.

At the last second, Mike covered his face with his arms and ducked, but he didn't make it in time. Instead of feeling pain, a heavy weight, intense gravity, he found himself surrounded by a black wisp of smoke as soon as the metal spider collided with him. The smoke swirled past him and disappeared, making Mike freeze.

He unclenched himself and looked up at the ceiling before looking back behind him, no sign of the mysterious apparition. Mike gasped for breathe as he still couldn't find out what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a little hint for the next chapter. Mike's only seen four out of the five animatronics from the game, So who do you think is going to drop-in for a surprise next time?
> 
> Also, we're nearly at 5k views! Thanks so much! In case you're wondering about Mangle's appearance, that's the signal for more phantoms to appear for Mike and for more mentions of past animatronics.
> 
> I'm tired and need some bedtime, so goodnight!


	10. Golden Freddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back and I got a cool chapter for this fic. This chapter is one that I'm really proud of and I've managed to mix in my tale of what I think happened during the whole 'Bite of '87' and 'Missing Children Incident, if it looks like there are a few pieces of evidence missing then that means the story isn't over yet! I didn't put in the whole history in here because the rest will be explained later (including Mikes' dreams of how the children were killed).
> 
> Regarding Millie's compulsive bleeding and leaking of other bodily fluids: Millie is dead. Her spirit is still anchored to the animatronic she was stuffed into because she had a job to do for a personal reason and refuses to leave until that purpose has been fulfilled. What purpose? What reason? That will be explained later in the story.
> 
> Now, onto Mike's tenth night at Freddy's!

Previously, Mike's computer had decided to die out on him and delete a ton of files that he had been working on. It didn't help when he had started to punch the sides of his monitor.

Angrily, Mike had stormed out of his apartment and towards the library to finish his research with open resources.

He starred up at the large building, calmly, before walking in. Mike had always appreciated the large library this town had but could almost never find the time to come and actually use it for his own. It saddened him that he had an open library that wasn't on campus but couldn't come in and be professional with it.

The guard walked over to the front desk and caught the receptionist's attention.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" she spoke neatly.

"Uh hi," he gave an awkward smile. "I need to know where your historical documents are from the fifty's to the latest, today."

She nodded and turned to her computer before typing in Mike's request, "Let's see, documents and newspaper articles from the twentieth century will be on the second floor, in section 2-A. Magazine and other newspaper articles from the twenty-first century will be on the third floor in section 3-F."

Mike nodded, "Thank you!"

He then walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for access to the upper levels, waiting until the old, mechanical box had railed its way towards the ground floor. Once the doors were open, he entered and pressed the button for the second floor, allowing for the doors to shut.

Mike waited patiently for the light overhead to ding, signaling for him to get off on his designated floor. He walked out as soon as the doors opened and checked around before spotting section 2-A in the distance.

After a while, Mike sat down at a computer with a stack of laminated sheets in one hand and his flash drive in the other. He set his stack next to the keyboard and plugged in his flash drive into the usb port.

Mike had set to work on working on a document for his course that was required to be turned in on the first day of class, when he was admitted into it. It was incredibly boring work but Mike concentrated enough to be able to focus on the underlines of his assignment. Once finished, Mike stretched his back and checked the time. He was surprised to find that he had an hour or two left before he had to get back to his apartment to eat and sleep before his nightly shift at Freddy's.

There was a thought that clung to the inside of his brain since last week; the dream where a man in a golden version of Freddy's suit let five children into a back room with cake. The location in the dream looked like it was a branch of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but set in the eighties or early nineties.

He shifted in his chair before he leaned over the desk and riffled through the documents and newspaper clippings he had gathered, trying to find anything with the words 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria', 'murder', 'death', or just about anything else along those lines. Michael finished looking through the clippings from nineteen eighty and turned to type into the computer anything about the pizzeria during the chosen time period. Nothing relatable besides ads for food and entertainment at the haunted restaurant.

The pattern followed up until he found a few clippings that caught his eye in nineteen eighty-seven. Mike's eyes widened as he read the headline; 'Four Children Missing After Mangled Robot Maims Day Guard!'

He read the large article that that appeared on the front page of this city's chronicle from November fourteenth, nineteen eighty seven.

_'It started out as a fun day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, children playing games, attending birthday parties, listening to the animatronic band, and eating the pizza that was served there. At one fifty seven in the afternoon where a special birthday was being held at Kid's Cove, a section of the pizzeria where mainly toddlers and other small children get to play, things began to fall apart._

_'The animatronic in the room, preferably known as 'The Mangle' due to its Frankenstein's Monster appearance or 'Toy Foxy' as it is supposed to be a newer version of the older model of another animatronic 'Foxy the Pirate', climbed onto the ceiling and sat there. Witnesses in the room say that the animatronic then begun to curl up like a snake in its nest as it clung onto pipes and wires that were exposed above, emitting soft sounds that made some feel like there was a broken TV or radio in the room._

_'The animatronic was initially purposed to interact with the children and to entertain them but later the smaller children began to put it apart and play with it. Employees had to close Kid's Cove so that they could put 'Toy Foxy' (at the time) back together. This pattern continued for a week and a half until the manager gave up and made 'Toy Foxy' into a take-apart and put-back-together attraction for the younger children, earning the animatronic its new title 'The Mangle'. Every day, 'Mangle' would look different after the children's work on it._

_'Once the animatronic showed no signs of coming down, the children there began to get impatient that their attraction wasn't there for them to play with. The same witnesses report that the children were crying and yelling at the robot and even tried to get its attention by either throwing food or scraps food in the room. A few parents had to drag their kids away from the room as the screaming and throwing of objects intensified._

_'The day time guard for the day, Jeremy Fitzgerald, age twenty seven, had to come in and handle the chaos as he directed parents and children out of Kind's Cove. As he continued, only a few children were crying under the coiled animatronic. Jeremy moved to get them but then the animatronic became aggravated as a young girl actually hit the animatronic's plastic head, shifting its position on the ceiling as the sounds coming from it became more hostile. The girl then threw another small bundle and it hit the other head that the animatronic was wearing that day, further making it angry._

_'The fox animatronic then became extremely hostile by shifting and moving into an attack stance, as witnesses that remained in the room reported. It made to move to attack the child by thrusting its jaws wide open and making a harsh static sound as it dove towards the child._

_'Jeremy then ran ahead and shielded the child from harm by moving her to the side as he took the bite. The guard screamed in terror as 'Mangle' bit his frontal lobe and tore away, making Jeremy drop to the floor. More screaming ensued as Kid's Cove was cleared and employees with medical teams arrived to subdue the rogue animatronic and to safely get Jeremy to the nearest specialized hospital._

_'An hour after Jeremy was safely carted away; a head count was administered to all employees and others in the building during the past two hours. A few angry yet panicky parents approached employees and adults alike, during the time, demanding to know where four of their children had gone. Once the headcount was finished, the manager confirmed that there were indeed four missing children._

_'Another search was issued, resulting in not one trace of the four children (known as Haley Grace, Patrick Stewart, Roderick Evans, and Yancy Bates, ages 7, 8, 6, and 5). Employees and Police Forces alike searched the facility and the surrounding area but came back with no evidence to where they had disappeared._

_'The only piece of evidence found was that a few children had told their parents or employees that they had seen a golden colored yet larger version of the animatronic 'Toy Freddy' issue the four children back into a secluded area of the pizzeria, concluding that as to their final moments before they disappeared. The manager and employees say that they have no such animatronic working on or offstage known as 'Fred Fazbear' or 'Golden Freddy', leading to suspicion to either the children to lie or that the animatronic in question may have also disappeared with the children._

_'Looking back into the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, there was an animatronic named 'Fred Fazbear' that worked alongside another animatronic named 'Spring Bonnie'. Both animatronics were much larger and were of a more golden hue than their originals today, 'Freddy Fazbear' and 'Bonnie'. These two animatronics were last seen at the first location, Fazbear's Diner, before both were scrapped and replaced by a crew of four new band mates, 'Freddy Fazbear', 'Bonnie', 'Chica', and 'Foxy the Pirate'._

_'Worried parents and police forces alike are still looking for any information on the children or-'_

The article went on about a reward for any information, clearly outdated for now no one would be looking for the four children today.

Mike's head spun as he skimmed over the three-page article again, horrified as to what happened on that fateful day that would then be known as 'The Bite of '87' by employees and onlookers alike.

He looked up and noticed at first how dark and lonely the library had gotten over the period of time Mike had spent reading the old newspaper clipping. The sun outside of the large windows was beginning to set and street lights were busy being lit. Lights overhead in the large building Mike was in began to glow brighter and brighter, illuminating for him to see that he was with five other computer users in the area.

The guard shivered as he saw long shadows stretch behind the bookshelves and hide themselves away from the building lights.

Michael unplugged his flash drive from the computer and moved a stack of laminated papers aside to type in another search for the night. On Google, he typed in 'The Bite of '87' and 'Four Missing Children' with 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. He was amazed at how many responses he had received.

There was a variety to choose from; there were blogs about the missing the children, animatronic and robotic safety measures, five different articles about frontal lobe injuries and what they could do to a person, even videos about the day and theories for what could have happened to the children. Mike scratched his head as he read through a sketchy report on how the illuminati could be involved with this.

After a while of finishing his search, Mike looked up from his computer and saw something staring at him from the darkness with bright, white eyes.

He gasped and bolted out of his chair, breathing hard. Mike looked back into the darkness and saw that whatever was there had disappeared.

Looking around, he then realized that he was the last person on the floor and that the library would be closing soon. He quickly packed his bag and ran from the computer desk, feeling a bit guilty for not cleaning up the articles or shutting the computer down.

The one thing that was still on his mind, while he ran, was the question as to why there were four missing children when his dream had shown him five follow the golden suited man.

It was then, at three o'clock in the morning, that Michael Schmidt was questioning his life decisions again.

Chica was busy pressing her robotic hands against the glass as she leaned in to peer inside, "Come on Mikey! Why won't you play with us?"

Mike looked away from the tablet for a moment to give an unimpressed stare at one of his pursuers, "Okay, first of all, when did the nickname 'Mikey' come around?"

Chica giggled, "I just thought that your name was a bit boring to say, so I made your name much funnier to say!"

"Screw you," Mike looked back to check on Pirate's Cove. "My name should not be shortened to such a ridiculous title; I'm not a show person."

If Chica could, she would have stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, "That's an awful potty mouth you have there, Mikey."

Mike groaned, "And second, I wouldn't dare play with any of you twisted fucks, now that I know what kind of monsters you are."

Chica gave a dull groan and stepped away from the window, "Sheesh! You could have just asked for me to leave."

She then walked away and Mike slowly slid his chair over to where he could press the door button easily. After opening the right door, Mike got out of his comfortable chair and closed the left door before flipping the switch to operate the lights. Bonnie nor Foxy were nowhere in sight.

Over time, Mike had figured that four of the animatronics had set patterns after closing hours. Bonnie and Foxy were prone to travel down the West Hall as Freddy and Chica would travel down the East Hall. Millie hadn't been placed yet, but it was only certain that she would start and Parts and Services and would instantly make a b-line towards the office.

He could handle these five and, with time, defeat them.

Mike then took his chance to check the cameras and see that Foxy was gone (good thing that he had the door down) and that Freddy was making noise in the kitchen while Bonnie and Chica were standing in the main hall. He jumped a bit when Foxy knocked on the door.

"Let me in, ya little worm!" Mike could feel the venom in the animatronic's voice.

"Not with that attitude." Mike put the tablet down to conserve power.

Foxy gave a scoff and stomped away, leaving Mike to wait a moment before he could flip the door switch. He then sat back down and checked the cameras.

The guard spotted that Bonnie had moved into Parts and Services and that Chica had moved closer towards the camera. Foxy was back behind the curtains and Freddy had moved into the hallway.

With caution, Mike edged towards the right door and stayed close to the door switch in case of any angry Yogi Bear coming in to attack him. Mike flipped the tablet back up and noted that Bonnie was approaching down the West Hall.

He flipped the door switch from where he was standing and moved to do so with the other door. Bonnies' footsteps stopped and grew silent from outside, making the guard think that the purple rabbit outside was trying to sneak around and surprise him.

He just sighed and checked the cameras again, wary of how much power he was using by just keeping both of the doors down. He flipped over and saw that Bonnie was in a corner of the Supply Closet, just close enough to the door where he could bust out and lunge out at Mike when the door was down. Chica was still in the cafeteria, staring awkwardly at the camera while in the center of the tables. Foxy was just about peeking from his cove, getting ready for another sprint. Which left Freddy staring up at the camera in CAM 2B, either grinning evilly or trying to intimidate Mike as the bear's face leered up at the camera.

Mike then spotted something out of the ordinary on the camera, but just not at first. The Freddy poster that usually hung in the hall had changed and was no longer a picture of Freddy onstage but of a dark face that looked all-too familiar to Mike.

There, hanging on the wall, was a poster of the mysterious Golden Freddy that Mike had once seen in his dreams and had heard about in the old article. Half of its face was shown from the nose and up; the background was as black as midnight to match with the same soulless eyes that would usually stare back at Mike in a regular animatronic.

Mike set the tablet down, but something made him freeze.

Over the desk, sitting as still as a corpse, was an empty animatronic suit that belonged to none other than Golden Freddy.

Mike was frozen at the sight, his insides freezing over as felt the presence of something that had just crossed over from the other world. He was frightened more on how it could have gotten in, since both of the office doors were closed.

A harsh static whispered in his ears as he starred at it longer, the form beginning to disappear. It faded from existence as Mike grunted in pain and covered his ears.

Mike's head spun as he pushed his hands harder on the sides of his head and willed to make whatever was happening stop. Camera static was filtered through his visions as pain exploded through his head and flowed through the ends of his nerves. Michael screamed, wishing for the end.

Something wet flowed out of his nose and onto his lip. He took a shaky hand off of his head and wiped the area under his nose and held it up to inspect what it was.

Blood.

His blood.

He stood up and coughed, hands going to his throat as he realized that there was hot, coppery liquid coming up. Michael cried in anguish as he felt his organ systems failing on himself.

Two large and shaky hands grabbed onto his shoulders, making him yelp and look up at whoever was holding him. He cried in fright at the sight of the Golden Freddy suit looking dead into him, tiny white pinpricks in its eyes.

"You…" it began as black liquid trailed out of its dark eye sockets and bubbled out of its mouth. The guard continued to scream in fright, feeling like these were his dying moments.

"Can't…" the thick liquid I its mouth frothed and boiled but no heat was released. A large bubble popped and made a large splash of liquid escaped and splattered onto the floor.

"Save…them…" Golden Freddy sounded like he was crying, pleading, and the liquid in his eyes staining his fur suit to make it look like sad, inky, black tears. A sob escaped its throat and made it look like the animatronic was throwing up.

"You can't…save them!" he shook his victim in what felt like anguish to Mike.

The guard only screamed in fright at what was happening before him, his own blood dribbling out of his nose and mouth and onto his chin and clothes. More liquid was escaping through his eyes, he sincerely hopped that they were tears.

Golden Freddy then looked Mike dead in the eyes and screamed, "SAVE THEM!"

Michael screamed as he woke up on the cold, hard ground of the office in the pizzeria, lying in a puddle of his own blood. He coughed a few times and sat up, wobbling as he did so.

To his utter surprise, the doors and power was still working and he was still alive. Quickly, he found the tablet on the ground and picked it back up to survey what he had at his disposal.

It was five thirty am and he had only fifteen percent power left; he could make it through the night if he had the doors open and conserved whatever power he had.

Michael coughed again and rubbed the area around his mouth with his uniform jacket before flipping through the cameras. Bonnie was back in Parts and Services, Chica was just leaving the East Hall, Foxy was about to sprint, and Freddy had just entered the kitchen.

Flipping back to CAM 2B, a normal Freddy poster hung in its proper place.

Mike opened the doors and let out a breath that he'd been keeping in; he could still make it.

Other than having to close the door on Foxy and Bonnie once, the rest of the Saturday morning was rather peaceful. Once the bell chimed for six, signaling for his shift to be over, Mike waited a moment before running to the restrooms to wash up.

He didn't care as he blasted the water in the sink on full-blast and thrusted his hands into the small waterfall, getting his bloody sleeves wet. The sandy-haired man grabbed bunches of paper towels from the dispenser on his right side and dabbed them in the cheap soap that was next to his faucet. Mike dabbed at his face and clothes, rubbing away at the bloody stains that had formed during his Golden Freddy 'episode'.

When he was finished, he dried himself with another bundle of towels and took off his security jacket, trying to make himself look presentable. Mike carefully rubbed his neck, making sure that there wasn't anything lumpy under his skin since he had been coughing up blood. He'd have to see a doctor later.

Mike touched the area around his eyes and winced as he just comprehended that he had been crying a mix of tears and blood, adding in to the fact that he had also had a major nosebleed and nearly coughed up his insides. Now that was an experience that Mike never wanted to relive.

He gasped as he saw something tall and black staring at him, reflected in the mirror. Mike whipped around and saw that there was nothing there.

He put a hand to his heart, feeling it pound heavily from stress, and sank to the floor. His legs collapsed under him as soon as his butt hit the ground and his back leaned against the sink cabinets.

Mike coughed silently before he tried to ease his breathing.

He wondered how much longer he could go without going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one because I'm getting ready to break Mike's character and then reform it into this fic (before I smash it again). The article should sound like it came from a newspaper, because I've spent a lot of time in art class reading articles.
> 
> The next night Mike spends will be more about mayhem and mishaps that go through the night and on how the animatronics will start to rebel against his returning presence. Hopefully he's learned his lesson after he tried to tackle them on his third night with the stacked tables.
> 
> Good night!


	11. Balloon Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. There's going to be more updates on this story because I'm more interested in finishing this one up first. So if you want these chapters in faster then I suggest you send in some feedback or suggestions for what it to come, plus you can make fan art about it too.
> 
> And now, low and behold, Balloon Boy bashing.

There were many things that Mike could put up with; traffic, annoying people, procrastination, overpriced meat at the supermarket, and etcetera. Two things that Mike couldn't deal with were stormy summer nights and killer animatronics.

Currently, Mike was fretting between listening for Bonnie's footsteps in the left hallway as he tried to look between Chica's sudden movements and Foxy's curtain peeking. It was two in the morning on Mike's twelfth night and he couldn't differentiate the sounds made by the robots outside and the crack of thunder or the thundering of thousands of pounds of sea water outside.

Bonnie peeked into the doorway as lightning flashed through the front doors in the main hall, illuminating itself into the dark corners of the hallways.

The purple rabbit slowly leaned into the office with his mouth wide open, "Nice to have ya' again."

The guard kicked Bonnie out of the office and closed the door, ignoring Bonnie's statement.

"Hey!" annoyed, Bonnie went to the window to leer in Mike's direction. "Don't ignore me!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want since I'm the one in charge right now." Mike looked into the main hall's camera and saw that Chica was looking into the camera.

"No, Freddy is!" Bonnie let out a sound that made him sound like he was huffing. "Just because that guy, Rick-something, gave you to us for the night, doesn't make you the one to boss us around."

Mike had let Bonnie get to him, making the guard look up at the animatronic, "Really? Mr. Fowles knows that you guys come to life?"

Bonnie leaned back, looking alarmed, "Uhh…"

He turned and nearly ran down the hall, "I didn't say anything! If Freddy asks, I was just…uhm- never mind!"

Before Mike could question anymore, the animatronic had run towards the backstage area.

He fumed for a moment before looking at Pirate's Cove through the tablet. Foxy was leaning out of the curtains, but not so that he was ready to jump off the stage. Taking his chances, Mike released the door button to conserve power.

It was then fifteen minutes to three in the morning and Mike was feeling pretty proud of himself, he had survived another week of fright, partied with Brian and his friends on Saturday, and had received his one hundred and fifty dollar check on Sunday, with a promise of a similar check but with twenty five more dollars in the future. There was still a goal to be met for his classes, since he only had one-fifth of the funds he needed.

Well, okay. Mike only needed three hundred dollars for the extra classes at college, but he needed the extra dough for bills and other personal funds. He couldn't live off of his job at the supermarket forever.

Since Foxy had just marched back to Pirate's Cove and the other two animatronics were in either the cafeteria or the kitchen, Mike put the tablet down on the table and stretched. For the first time on the night watch job, he was feeling at ease. The only thing to still scare him, however, was the impending doom of Freddy on the middle night and onwards and the Golden Freddy poster that appeared on CAM 2B.

Despite Mike's on growing doubts about the job and his shrinking sanity, he was starting to think that he could get used to this job. If he could bring some entertainment for the first two nights and concentrate on the last two of each week, then Mike could pull off with his desired pay each week. Depending on Mike's luck, he could quit the job a week or two before his break was over.

More thundered stirred in the air outside, alerting Mike to watch the animatronics. Mike flipped the tablet back up and went to the kitchen camera to hear that Chica had stopped rattling pots and pans and was on the move.

Quickly, he looked through the east halls' cameras and found the chicken about to approach his right window. Mike flipped through the tablet again and found Bonnie hanging around in Parts and Services, repeating his gig as putting an empty head on the bare endoskeleton on the table.

He rolled over to the left door and flipped the lights, spying Chica about to lean into the window, "Do you always have to look in the window?"

She looked down at him, "I try my best to take you by surprise."

Mike just shrugged before pressing the door button to shut Chica out, "Fair enough."

He'd hate to admit it, but the animatronics were fun to talk with during these late hours. It must be the fact that they're the only sources of animated entertainment that would respond to him.

Once Chica had left and Foxy was about to burst down the west hall, a big burst of lightning illuminated the building and caused Mike to jump in fright. He was able to regain his calm composure before he looked back through the tablet.

"Hi!"

A low voice that sounded too close for comfort startled Mike, making him check the door lights and the cameras that were close to him before he looked out both of the doorways.

"Hello?"

The same voice resounded within the office, making Mike put down his tablet and take a look around. He looked down and jumped in fright at what he saw.

It was a nearly three-foot tall plastic doll with robotic limbs and parts of its face that looked like it could easily be taken apart. The plastic doll wore a red, white, and blue stripped shirt with long navy pants and brown shoes. It looked like a small, smiling boy doll with pink cheeks and blue eyes as it held a plastic balloon in one hand and a plastic wooden sign that read 'Balloons!' in another.

The doll starred up at Mike, looking incredibly creepy. Mike had frozen solid, scarred as to how it got in and what it was. He gripped the tablet in both of his hands, deciding whether to throw it at the doll or to just continue staying still.

"Ah ha ha!" it let out an ear-splitting laugh that startled the guard, making him shriek in terror.

"Goddammit!" Mike stood up and kicked the small boy in the face.

The child fell over backwards and stopped laughing.

Heavy metal footsteps outside made shocked him and he remembered that Foxy had been preparing to charge. He swiftly ran to the door and slammed both of his hands on the door button, closing the door just in time as Foxy was about to jump into the office.

The sound of Foxy's crumbling body against the now-closed door was a melody to Mike's ears.

On the other side of the door, Foxy stoop back up and recomposed himself before shaking off a few specks of dust and rotting red fur. He glared at the door before storming off, "Motherfucker."

Once he was gone, Mike reopened the door and checked the cams to make sure he was in clear. He was interrupted when the plastic doll let out another laugh, sounding a bit louder this time.

"Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha!"

The guard jumped up, startled by the sudden outburst. Was this thing mechanical?

A low, mechanical roar sounded down the east hall and made Mike freeze as he realized that an animatronic was coming up fast towards the office.

"AaaAAHH!" Mike ran to the east door and body slammed into the switches. He felt the door slam shut and the lights flicker on as he laid onto the surface of the wall and groaned softly as pain flooded through the front of his body.

Another mechanical screech sounded within the left hall and made Mike softly squeal in fright as he peeled himself off of the wall. He hurried over to the other side of the office and slammed his side against the buttons.

The mechanical being behind the door gave a low grumble that sounded like a clown car being shredded to bits, making Mike gulp as he feared for how much power he had left.

He striped himself from the wall and wobbly sat down in his swivel chair to look through the cameras again. As his arms throbbed, Mike let out a groan of pain as he forced them to hold the tablet with both of his hands.

What he was met with was not a pretty sight, for he saw that Chica and Bonnie were camped outside of his doors. Both of the animatronics were looking ready to burst down the door, by Mike's standards.

"Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha!"

"SCREEEEEEEECH!" both Bonnie and Chica ran to the doors and wailed in their demonic robot voices.

Mike screamed as he flung the tablet up and dove to the floor, his arms protecting his head as he curled into a ball. The tablet dropped down onto his back, one of its pointy sides stabbing him, "FUCK. TITS. SHIT."

He bite his bottom lip to hold in the pain as his tablet clattered onto the floor for (what felt like) the five hundred, and forty-ninth time he had joined in the business of night watching. The guard quieted down and slowly uncurled himself as he felt his heartbeat soften into a steady rhythm.

He steadily sat back up, kicking the small-boy-balloon-thing near its lower-half. When he had realized what he had down, he flinched and stared at it with wide eyes, hoping that it wouldn't emit anymore eager laughter.

Mike backed away from it and picked up the tablet again before he sat back in the swivel chair. Quietly, Mike slumped into his seat and listened to the sounds within the pizzeria as the storm outside began to die away.

A soft groan in the West Hall caught his attention, "Oh boy, what an annoying sound…"

Another groan came from the East Hall, "Yeah, it brings back bad memories…"

"Next time, we tear out its chords…"

"The chords…"

Heavy footsteps calmly walked away from the doors and back up the hall, away from the confined office that held Michael Schmidt.

He sat up and switched the doors back open to reserve power. Flipping the tablet back up, he found Foxy still hidden away behind his curtains, Bonnie straightening up party hats on the table, and Chica splaying with utensils in the kitchen.

Calmly, he put the tablet down as he stood up and slowly edged around the plastic doll on the floor and towards the heavy maintenance desk. Once at the desk, he shuffled through the drawers until he found what he was looking for: duct tape.

He found the end of the tape and pulled it out until it was at least a foot in his hands. Mike looked down at the three-foot doll as he neatly pushed the tape onto its mouth before cutting it off and placing a few more layers of the tape on top of it. The guard then put tape around its limbs and on top of other openings where sound could escape so that it could be immobile and muted.

Mike stood up and admired his handiwork before he swiftly went back to the tablet and checked the cameras for any movement. Everything was silent, but Foxy was beginning to peek out again.

He put the tablet back down before coming back to the tapped doll and picking it up in his arms, one of his hands gripped one of its legs while the other gripped the opposite shoulder. Mike grunted softly, realizing that the tapped doll was a lot heavier than it looked.

The guard took careful steps out of the office and into the west hall, looking up the hall just to make sure no animatronics got any ideas while he was out. Mike continued across the hall until he came across the Supply Closet's door, easing it open with his hip while adjusting his luggage.

It was a lot bigger than he thought it would be, especially from when he tended to view the interior from behind the camera lens. Mike could see how Bonnie could fit into the corner since the janitor tended to pack away all of his supplies neatly and allowed for batches of open space that were large enough for an animatronic to move around easily. The room was about the size of a walk-in closet.

Mike lugged the plastic doll into another corner of the room and placed it on its side to prevent it from getting up and exiting the room to bother him some more. Hurrying, Mike stood back up and exited the room himself before bolting back into the office to prevent anymore madness from any animatronic or noisy dolls alike to mess with him.

He checked the time; it was nearly four in the morning. Mike sighed and relaxed in his chair before returning to his usual routine.

Foxy didn't get the chance to charge again, but Chica did come back to his door at one point but left a minute later. Bonnie had continued sorting the party hats, not really caring for the awaiting guard down south. Mike wondered what made the rabbit care about putting empty exoskeleton heads on the naked endo in the back or why it cared so much about getting the main room for the next day. The gig seemed to fit fine with the fact that Bonnie liked hiding in the Supply Closet. Maybe Bonnie was OCD?

Mike had flipped back to the stage camera to check on Freddy, for just in case the ringleader was going to surprise him tonight. A soft sound within the office, however, made him look up from his tablet.

There was sort of an eerie silence as Mike starred at the nightmare-induced thing that was standing in front of him. All other noises were drowned out as Mike's full attention was on the black-crusted figure in front of him.

It was the same tapped-up and muted balloon boy doll but all tape and held accessories had been removed. He was torn and burnt like the image of the over wrecked Foxy from Mike's dream, his eyes emitting a bright white glow within the never ending darkness of its large cracks within its body.

Mike's mind was at a blank as he starred at the still being that looked like it had crawled out of Satan's asshole. There were no words or thoughts to explain what he was feeling.

Without warning, the charred demon leapt up on him and screeched hungrily. Mike screamed and fell backwards in his chair as the tiny gremlin's mouth opened to full capacity, large enough to swallow Mike's entire skull and crush it within the confines of the burnt plastic.

His head banged against the floor as his legs stood up awkwardly in the air before they flopped over the seat. Mike waited for the pain of the small black doll's huge mouth to tear at his face or to crush his skull like the large thing on the ceiling from last Wednesday had aimed to do to him. It never came, only the ear-splitting siren in his eardrums that was telling him that the back of his head was throbbing and needed ice.

He opened his eyes and winced as shiny silver asteroids danced across his vision. Mike swiftly got back up, but his entire build felt like the rotten jello that public schools would have for lunch sometimes. He had to make sure that Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy weren't going to be after his hide for tonight.

The guard picked up the rectangular device and looked through the different cameras before lunging for the left door to shield himself from Bonnie's approaching figure. After hitting the button, Mike's figure fell against the wall and he let out a cry of pain as more of his flesh developed bumps and bruises from his unusual bout of bashing tonight. His body slid against the dirty metal walls as more pain exploded from the right side of his head. Mike's form finally laid on the floor as he tried to get back up and survive the night.

He laid there for a whole minute before his vision cleared and he was able to get the feeling in his legs going again. Mike got back up and picked up his tablet to check the time.

It was five fifty-seven and Mike had the great urge that he could get out alive for another night.

A slow, creaking sound made Mike flinch and turn to the east door to find Big Bird entering the office with her arms in front of her. She was reaching towards the small night guard.

"It's time, Mr. Mickey!" she edged towards him and began to bend down to grab him.

Mike still had some energy left in him and thought that it would be best to buy some time and dance around Chica.

"I think the oven is burning." Mike commented, trying to feign innocence.

Chica stopped for a moment and stood up to inspect the air, "Hmm…I don't think I cooked anything tonight, probably a silly chef left forgot about it."

She looked away from Mike, "Freddy will be mad if the place burns down."

Ding-dong-dong-ding-ding-dong-dong-ding.

Yay!

Mike had been saved by the bell again as Chica stood up at her full height and let out a mechanical sigh, "You win again, Mickey."

She sagged her head and headed back out of the office, her demeanor made Mike think that she was very disappointed or sad that he hadn't been stuffed. Again, he wanted to say a snappy comeback to Chica for using his terrible nickname but he held his tongue.

Mike flipped the left door open and packed his bag before setting the chair and office back to the way it was before so that Mark couldn't find the place disorganized when he got here for his shift. Once packed, he left through the right door and down the hall. One of the things that he had learned from working here was that the animatronics don't really come after you after six in the morning and would keep to that; suggesting that they worked in an organized way.

It wasn't until he reached his car outside that he threw his bag down and kicked the rubber part of one of his tires. He had forgotten to record Futurama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make this chapter short for now, but I promise that later chapters will be longer. There won't be a lot more phantoms after this either, just some more mayhem with the animatronics and Mike. I hope to at least upload a chapter a day in the summer, that way everything can get done sooner.
> 
> Next time, a black out in the middle of another summer storm.


	12. Black Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to upload this a week ago but this actually turned out a lot longer than usual than I had intended. It would have been even longer if I hadn't had cropped some things out.
> 
> There are some errors in the Golden Freddy chapter that I will fix because I didn't realize that half of the dead children were named after famous people oops, plus I also left out another dead child so I'll quickly add them in. I also mixed up CAM B's placement because that's the cam Bonnie hides in, not Freddy. Golden Freddy will be updated sometime this week so don't worry!
> 
> There's plenty of foreshadowing on who the dark figure in Mikes' dreams are in this chapter, almost a bit too obvious. It's been something that I've been wanting to write for a while.

There was even worse storm on the following Thursday.

Mike cowered behind the lit tablet screen as he tried to listen to the sounds that the animatronics would make when they would approach his office. Currently Bonnie was hiding in the supply closet and Chica was chewing on some more wires in the right hallway. Foxy was beginning to peek out of his curtains again and Freddy was about to exit the main room and go into the kitchen. The power levels were at a dwindling forty percent at around four in the morning, so it wasn't too bad.

He gave Foxy another long stare before going back to check on Chica to find that she had retreated back into the kitchen. Freddy currently couldn't be found on the cameras, to suggest that he was now hiding in the kitchen.

Mike turned to the left door to check on Bonnie but jumped when he saw a purple arm reach through the door at him.

"Got you now," there was a smirk in Bonnie's voice.

In Mike's situation, he couldn't harm the animatronics. What he could do was run and close the doors, since that was all he was allowed to do after hours.

Mike quickly pressed down on the door button.

Bonnie screeched in surprise as the door cleanly chopped off half of his arm. He bolted back and slammed his back into the wall, "M-my arm! You broke my arm!"

The lights in his eyes flared in anger as he starred at the door, "I hate you! Why would you do such a thing?!"

Mike looked through the window at him, "Well, you did try to kill me a few times."

"You deserve to be stuffed into one of the suits in the back!" Bonnie spat. "I should be the one to stuff you so forcibly into one of my suits!"

"That's going to be kind of hard with only one arm," Mike chuckled as he left the window to check on the others.

"YOU'RE DEAD MICHAEL SCHMIDT!"

The ruckus must have caused the others to move towards his office, because now Chica had popped into the window on the east side.

She watched Mike as he closed the door on her, "Wow, what happened over here?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Mike grunted as he kicked Bonnie's arm away from her prying eyes.

She saw it flash across the floor, "Did you take Bonnie's arm?"

"No." he sat back down in his swivel chair to quickly check the cameras.

"You're lying," she growled.

Mike, feeling an uneasy sensation in his stomach that made his body temperature turn several degrees colder, didn't say anything as he shakily switched from the kitchen camera to Pirate's Cove.

Chica stepped away from the window and into the darkness, "You won't be getting out alive tonight, Michael."

How she had said his name and not his given nickname sent chills down his spine. Thunder rumbled over the building as the early morning continued to drown in summer rain.

The west hall was clear so Mike decided to open the door but kept himself on high alert just in case the animatronics kept true to their word to cut Mike's lifespan early tonight. He checked the east hall and found Freddy continuing his assault down to him; he kept the right door closed.

Mike put the tablet down and spotted Bonnie's arm under the desk. He picked it up for inspection.

It wasn't Bonnie's entire right arm, but just the part from his elbow to the tip of his fingers. The whole arm hadn't even been chopped off, just detached as the door hit it near the base of the elbow. Bonnie's arm looked a bit shipped at the edges and the paint was a lighter shade on the pressure points of the hands.

A large flash of lightning encased the building with light, showering the inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in light. Some of the light flashed on top of Freddy's silent, moving form as he walked behind the east window and into the dark corner to stare at CAM 4B.

Mike didn't notice him as he looked into the west hall, just in case. The sound of fast, metal footsteps alerted him to instantly shut the door.

Foxy then came up and did his usual knocking, sounding a bit rougher than usual.

"Let me in, matey! I 'eard what you did to Bonnie!"

Mike stayed silent, hoping for the rust colored fox to just stomp away.

Foxy stopped knocking and huffed in annoyance, "Fine, have it your way, but we'll get'cha ya soon."

The guard's wishes were granted as Foxy slunk back to his cove.

Mike leaned back in his chair and checked the cameras for the west hall before opening up the door. Bonnie was hiding in the shadows of the Parts and Services room, probably either sulking or looking for a new arm.

BOOM CLAP

A larger clash of thunder and lightning rattled the building to its foundation and caused Mike to hold in his breathe for a moment. If the storm went on like this, then the building could either leak or get into some sort of mechanical mishap.

A sudden sort of sound filled itself inside of Mike's ears, sounding all too familiar. It was the same jingle that Freddy played on Mike's fifth night, after the power had run out.

The sound was far-off and made it feel like it was coming from the other side of the building. There were a few skips to the beat and a mechanical clicking noise that gave the impression of a wounded-up music box.

As soon as the song finished a verse, the sound would grow louder as if it were approaching; taking big leaps just to get here.

'Oh no…' Mike thought as it made another leap towards the office.

The music began to mix with another song that Mike could barely identify with for the fact that it had been many years since he'd heard it.

"No…" he whispered as it leapt towards him again.

The newer song began to overlap the previous one with a stronger, faster tone to it.

"No." Mike shook his head as a dull ring accompanied to the leap that the song took closer to the office.

The music was now not a melodically jingle but a sort or ringing sound with a rhythm. It wasn't even creepy anymore, just annoying.

"No!" he screamed as it flung itself faster at the office, making the music skip and rewind in the process.

It came in a series of blares, getting louder and more ear-splitting as it leapt faster and faster towards him until it was just a large sound wall in front of Mike.

Mike put his hands over his ears as he silently screamed in pain, the second song now played on full blast and in an over remixed tune that would make the Nine Muses of Ancient Greece cry in shame.

Then, altogether, it stopped. Michael was left in darkness as he was left to think that he had gone deaf.

The office light above him shinned onto the desk like a spotlight, recreating the same effect in the dream Mike had about Foxy's decommission. Everything else was bathed in darkness, making Mike reminisce about the time one of his friends dared him to play P.T.

BUMP

Startled, Mike took a step back as he saw the heavy maintenance desk lurch upwards, as if something in one of the drawers was pounding on the small, confined walls to try and get out.

The bumping in the drawers continued, making the desk lurker forward a few inches towards Mike.

Now, Mike wasn't stupid, he knew enough horror movie knowledge to understand that movement like this from an inanimate object raised a few thousand red flags. There were an infinite amount of possibilities as to how this could turn out.

The bumping and banging continued, luring Mike to take a few hesitant steps forward. He eyed one of the top drawers that looked like it was rattling the most.

Mike carefully placed his hand around the knob to the said drawer and all of the rattling stopped, raising a few more red flags. Hesitantly, he pulled the drawer open and was met with an odd sight.

The drawer was empty and was coated in shiny red paint that made the interior look like it was made of plastic. In the center of the drawer was a rectangular box that was painted white with cream edges and had a wind-up handle on its side. There was an intricate design in the middle of the box where it was a white oval set vertically with symmetrical markings set on top. The oval had a black smiling face that looked like it was either in glee or smirking up at Mike with red puckered lips, rosy cheeks, and purple tear stains rolling down its face in two straight lines.

As Mike continued to stare at the box in question, he then became aware of light, clothed feet silently ran towards his left office door. The lengths between steps were large but the sounds were nearly silent to Mikes' ears.

Mike quickly turned towards the left door but was too late to make a move in defense. The tall black figure was a blur in the left window before it came into the office doorway.

"AARRRRRRRRAAAARA!"

"WHA" Mike woke up in the office chair, stunned from his latest nightmare. He checked the left door and found nothing there before flipping up the tablet to check the time.

It was only five past four; he had slept for only a few minutes.

Mike scratched his head in confusion, for his dream had felt too real. He had been sure that he was holding a weird wind-up box after the desk had started pressuring him to open one of its drawers-

Okay, so it was a dream. There was no possible way that an object could move in such a way. Well, there were the five animatronics in the building, but those were a different story. Then there was the spotlight, which was a dead giveaway to his surroundings being a part of his dream since his vision of a burnt Foxy running at him.

Mike then pondered at the tall black figure who had moved at an incredibly fast pace, for it bore some resemblance to the tall shadowed ghoul that would speak to him in his nightmarish dreams. Perhaps it had returned to tell him something but he had woken up too soon? Or it was trying to send him messages about his job or the animatronics via his dreams?

Before Mike could think anymore into it, he remembered that the left door was still opened and decided to check on the cameras to see if Foxy and Bonnie were approaching.

To his surprise, Foxy was tucked tight behind his curtains while Bonnie was just staring at the camera back in Parts and Services. Neither were engaging Mike with enthusiasm, which was quite a shock since it was Thursday and all the animatronics were supposed to be really active. The animatronics' words from earlier made a chill go down his spine; they were getting ready for something.

CRACK BOOM

Mike jumped, remembering the storm outside. He then flinched as the light in the room flickered and the speed of the fan died.

His heart skipped a few beats as he realized what was going on, "No. No!"

Mike shook the tablet as it begun to glitch out and disconnect with the server until it was an annoying shade of blue that almost every human on Earth could recognize by now. The Blue Screen.

Then the power in the building cut out altogether, the right door opening wide.

Silence echoed throughout the building, Mike going stone still as he then begun to place the pieces together.

It was only a little past four in the morning, there was a storm outside, said storm had just caused a power outage in the facility, and there were four angry animatronics still roaming around. These were all of the ingredients needed to stir a disaster for Mike.

An eerily familiar light began to flash from the right doorway, making Mike ever so slowly turn his head to look at Freddy leaning into the office. The robotic bear had his arms crossed and was looking down at the guard mockingly.

"Oh no," he sang in the same sing-song tune that he did to Mike on his fifth night. "Now you're going to get it."

Mike blinked, confused as to why Freddy was singing different lyrics.

"You've had a long run but it's over now." Freddy unfolded his arms. "Ah, I can't wait to see you put into your right place."

The young night watcher jumped up and pointed at Freddy, angrily, "You're not even using the same lyrics as the last time!"

Freddy approached him, making Mike take a step back, "So, finally, we say goodbye."

His song stopped, earlier than before, as heavy metal footsteps that could only be identified as Foxy's, clattered down the hall and entered the office.

"SCRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Foxy lunged towards Mike, but he was able to sidestep the decommissioned animatronic's hook and drop to the floor. Mike scurried backwards as Foxy relaxed his posture and rapidly turned his head back in Mike's direction.

The fox animatronic held up his hook to his eye, "Yer time's up, matey."

Mike gulped as Foxy took a step towards him and got into an offensive position, ready to slice and spill Mike's guts onto the floor. Freddy backed away, into the shadows of the east hallway.

Foxy let out a mechanical hiss as he took another step towards Mike, who in turn scooted all the way back until he was up against the wall. The fox animatronic gave a low laugh, "Yarr, it be that Freddy's given me the chance to have the first go at 'ye. Yar har har har!"

He shrieked and dove towards Mike, hook slashing through the air. At the last second, Mike rolled to the side and jumped off of the floor. Mike let out a hiss of pain as he rose from the floor, since Foxy's hook had slashed through his right shoulder and tore at his skin and jacket. The guard clutched at his shoulder as blood began to well out of his wound and stain at his clothes.

Not wasting another second as Foxy turned towards Mike, the guard turned on his heel and sprinted out of the office and down the hall. Mike wasn't counting on Bonnie to be blocking the exit to the main room.

The purple rabbit lifted his arm and a half up in the air, threateningly, "Hey Mikey, you're de-!"

"Not now!" Mike ducked under Bonnie's stump of an arm and ran past Pirate's Cove.

"HEY!" Bonnie tried to turn and catch Mike but was met with dire consequences when Foxy then ran into his partner.

"SCREE-" both of them went tumbling to the floor. Foxy's parts loosened and a few screws, wires, and scraps of fur came flying as Bonnie came slamming down on the animatronic fox.

"Screep! G-get off of me, b-boyou!" the decommissioned squeaked.

"A-ahh! I'm trying!" Bonnie was having a tough time getting back up with only having the support of three limbs.

Mike, meanwhile, had safely made it towards the backstage area of the main room and was trying to decide on where to go. There was the stage, but it was wide open and the animatronics were bound to come back and see him easily in the darkness. Then there was the Parts and Services room, full of endo and exoskeleton parts that were neat to hide behind. The room in back was pretty dark, as a plus, and he would only need to worry about Bonnie or Foxy to reach him.

The guard dove for the open door and stumbled into the room, looking around rapidly for something large and heavy to block the door with in case Freddy or Chica were to barge in. He found an extra endoskeleton arm that looked like it belonged to Freddy, extra thick and heavy no doubt.

Mike picked it up and closed the door before jamming it shut with the large arm. He took a step back but was quickly startled when a large force slammed into the door, nearly jostling it open.

"Let me in!" it was Chica. "I now you're in here Mike!"

Stealthily, Michael took a few steps back and tried to blend into the darkness. He readied himself incase his only defense broke.

The door was hit with another impact from the large bird animatronic, "I saw you slam the door! Don't try and mock me!"

Mike found a large box full of an array of endoskeleton heads and hid behind them for comfort as he tried to block out the pain for his shoulder. Carefully, he leaned against the tall box so that he could relax and regulate his breathing.

There was an ugly groaning sound that came from outside of the door, followed by a series of annoyed footsteps that began to sound farther and farther away.

Mike sighed when he realized that Chica had given up and was now searching elsewhere. He couldn't shake the feeling, however, that she was also going back to get another animatronic, much to his anxiety.

The sandy haired guard took his hand off of his shoulder wound and winced as the cold night air fit his open flesh. He looked at his wet hand and was shocked to see how much blood had bleed from the gash; his hand was nearly coated in the scarlet liquid.

Mike licked a bit of it off, childishly. He had had the strange impulse to taste his own blood and mend his cuts with his own spit like most humans. After he had done so, Mike nearly chocked and carefully put his hand back onto his open wound. If it didn't stop bleeding soon, then Mike would either need to find a med kit in the building or drive to the nearest clinic for stitches.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room as his lungs caught up to him. Feeling a bit better, Mike looked around and found that the Parts and Services room was much roomier than it was mapped out on the tablet's screen. The room was nearly as big as his living room and kitchen combined.

There was room off into the dark corners of the camera views that showed someone that make Mike's breathe hitch in his throat. Millie Maine stood there, turned off for the night, in the corner as she starred out into space with a comatose look on her face. Her figure was relaxed and hunched over as if she had fallen asleep standing up.

Out of all the things he could forget, how could he have forgotten about the possibility of Millie waking up and trying to go after him tonight? One wrong move and Mike was dead. On the other hand, Millie would not wake up, since she did seem to follow within the lines of Freddy's rules for the night shift. So maybe Mike could get out of the room alive tonight.

Eying the cat animatronic for a minute more, Mike continued to look around the room. Shelves full of animatronic parts, mostly heads, leaned against the walls, as did a few stacks of boxes here and there for the main three animatronics, Foxy, and other spare characters.

Something behind a particular stack of Bonnie abdomens caught Mike's eye. He slowly stood up and walked towards the wall behind the boxes and pressed his other hand, weakly, against the wall. Except it wasn't just a wall, it was a door.

Mike put his hand around the door handle and twisted it before it stopped short. It was locked. He groaned and leaned his head against the front in exasperation.

Great, just great. He was stuck in the building during a power outage and there was a little under two hours until his shift would end, plus another hour until the morning staff would arrive. Not to mention, there were crazy animatronics out for his hide and could possibly get him at any moment.

There was the possibility that Mike could either find the generator or the breaker box so that he could somehow switch the power back on. The only possible place to put such devices would by the security office, kitchen, or the main office. Mr. Fowles had written somewhere in the report that there was a room within the facility that housed the generators and breaker box, but it hadn't mentioned where.

Mike held his head in his left hand, groaning in pain as he tried to figure out a way out of his new situation. He could do it, surely he could; Mike had gotten out of close-death situations before. His adventures on the fourth night had proven that he was smarter than the four of them put together.

At the end, Michael was down to his bare strengths: his brain.

Now all he had to do was salvage what he could find in the room and whatever his memories held so that he could put it together as a weapon against his nightly captors. His tools at the trade, at the moment, included a stick of gum in his back pocket, the information of the breaker box and generators, his blood and torn clothing, the locked door in front of him, and the different animatronic parts that were held within the room. Mike could use the gum as a sort of glue or rubbery material and the large endo and exoskeleton suits for heavy wear or defense.

Something then snapped in Mike's mind; perhaps the locked door was the electrical room. It made sense as to why it was locked and that the Parts and Services camera was over it, that way the guard could see who went in and out of that room.

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room, Mike could clearly read the 'DANGER: ELECTRICTY' sticker on the front of the door.

Mike thought of how convenient this was before he groaned again; he didn't have the keys to open the door. Then again, there were all these wires and metallic parts within the room…

Getting an idea, Mike shuffled away from the door and towards the parts that were hidden under the table in the center of the room. Huffing, he brought a light box out full of wires, screws, knuts, bolts, and etcetera.

It was his lucky day because he found a rather sturdy lock pick from within the pile. The use of such an object within this kind of family friendly business baffled Mike, for he didn't think that Felix would need it unless one of the endoskeleton suits weren't cooperating.

Mike went back to the door and tested out his lock picking skills as he crouched in front of the lock. The first time was a total bust, the second was when he had nearly gotten the pick stuck, the third try was where he nearly broke it in half, but finally, on his fourth try, he was able to pick the lock and open the door. He pushed the door open wider and winced when it made a slight creaking sound.

There was a metal landing that was attached to a metal staircase that went down into a basement with fuses on the walls. He took careful steps on the landing before he stalked down the stairs and towards the two generators on the floor.

The generator on the left was meant for the night shift, currently powered-down. It looked a lot smaller than the one on the right, which was used for the day time activities. There was a large breaker box attached to the wall, above the two generators.

Mike squatted in front of the smaller generator before he took his hand off of his shoulder and wiped the blood off by rubbing his hand over his jeans. He then started it up by pulling and letting go of the chord until it was charged enough. The guard then stood back up and opened the breaker box to flip the required switches for him to work for the rest of the night.

The building then whirred to life as the lights downstairs flickered on, making Mike scrunch his eyes in pain as his eyes readjusted. He then held his left arm as he started back up the stairs.

As Mike walked back into the Parts and Service's room, he froze when he heard the distinct sound of Foxy's footsteps outside of the room. By the sound of it, Foxy was skidding to a stop before circling back towards the stage area in the main room. It was as if the animatronics knew where he was at or were initiating a course of action where they could catch Mike.

He approached the bolted door and pressed his ear against it to listen in on what the animatronics could be doing. Foxy's footsteps died away, to suggest that he was back in Pirate's Cove or had gone down one of the hallways. Freddy's heavy steps and laughter and Bonnie's light footsteps were silent as if the giant bear and purple rabbit were far away. Chica's mumbling was heard in the far end of the room, as if she were waiting for Mike to show his face.

Said guard peeled himself off of the door and inspected the endoskeleton arm that he had used to bolt the door. To his utter surprise, the arm was still in place and barely dented; it was still keeping the door closed.

Mike jostled the arm to test the waters out; it moved out of its place ever so lightly and made the door open to where he could see a sliver of the cafeteria and stage area. He peeked out of it and his suspicions of Chica being in the room were confirmed, for she was pacing by the front of the stage. Mike then looked over at Pirate's Cove and inspected that the curtains were drawn shut to show that Foxy inhabited the small stage area.

The young guard pulled back and begun to formulate another plan on how to get out of this mess. He would have to run towards the office or for the front doors for either protection or to escape.

The most obvious choice was to escape but it would take time to unlock the doors and even more since he had a wounded shoulder. Michael would have to settle for second-best.

He moved the arm out of its place and settled it onto the floor before he stood back in front of the door. Mike gave a silent count to three before he busted the door open and darted out of the room.

Everything happened so fast. Mike ran into the main room and between the tables before a shout from Chica followed. The yellow animatronic moved between the tables to get to Mike but her large build made it hard for her to maneuver. Foxy peeked out of Pirate's Cove and growled at Mike but did not move, to keep playing by the traditional rules.

Mike dove into the West Hall and continued to run towards the security office. There was the sound of a door opening from the other hallway as an animatronic must have joined the chase. Chica's metallic roaring continued behind Mike as she entered the hall and ensued the chase.

The guard rushed into his office and found Bonnie trying to stuff his arm back onto his stump. Bonnie jumped when he saw Mike enter the office.

"Ah- I see that you've-" there was no time for him to finish as Mike slammed him out of the office and into Freddy who had just appeared in the doorway.

Swiftly, the guard closed both of the doors and stood still for a moment.

"Sorry Freddy."

The bear grunted, "That's fine Bonnie, we almost had him this time."

Chica pounded on the left door, "No fair! You cheated again!"

Mike didn't feel like arguing tonight, so instead he sat back down in his swivel chair and looked through the tablet to check the time and power levels.

It was half-past four and he was running on ninety-eight percent power. This was a good sign, because now Mike could just keep the doors closed for the rest of the night and he wouldn't have to care about running out of power before his shift was over.

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, wincing as he then remembered his cut. God, he would need to see a doctor when his shift ended for the night.

As for the other animatronics, all four of them had retreated to the corners of the cafeteria, huddled together as they exchanged words.

"Ay, mate, the scurvy dog got away again." Foxy growled from behind his curtains as he watched the camera.

"He cheated!" Chica kept her angry shouting to a minimum. "The guard's not supposed to leave his spot while we're out!"

Bonnie held his arm with his still-working hand, "This guy's got to go, I can't stand him anymore!"

Freddy looked between his three friends, his processors whirring in thought, "I agree, for it seems that we're going to have to resort to our other methods for dealing with problem guards."

Chica looked up at him, her eyebrows arched in surprise, "Really? So soon?"

The bear gave a dark chuckle, much like his ones when he was roaming through the halls to try and scare his opponent into messing up, "I believe so, he's got to go."

Bonnie had put his arm down as he had given trying to reattach it with his stubby fingers, "But when? We can't do it tonight since Mike has upped us with more power."

"Tomorrow's not good either, mate." he eased himself out of Pirate's Cove as he saw that there was no camera activity as of late. "He'd be expecting us to up our own game."

Freddy let his mouth hang open in a grin, "Don't worry, he won't be expecting us to try anything different soon."

His face switched for a millisecond to a grey-faced child with dirty blue tears coming out of his black eyes and then back again to his usually jolly bear's.

"Very soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty pages in I realize that this was not how I wanted it to be. There would have been early character build-up with a few of the characters if I had let this go on any longer. The reason for the PT reference is because there won't be a new Silent Hill game and that they're removing the demo from Steam. :( RIP in piece PT.
> 
> Thanks for 7k views! It means a lot to me for you guys to read this! You can start making fan art of this series and post it on DA, tumblr, or here for me to see.
> 
> The next chapter will be about Mike's twenty second night and how the animatronics will be retaliating.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I just had to end it there, sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> I already have a rough draft for the second chapter typed-out, but I'd like some feedback before I continue, just to see how this first chapter looks. There will be a lot of long chapters, non-cliched romance, and heavy gore, unlike my other things. I like how FNAF brings out the scarier side of my personality and how my dark thoughts can make something very physiologically terrifying.
> 
> However, the terror hasn't really started yet, so please stay tuned!


End file.
